Digimon Frontier: MY verison!
by twilight girl456
Summary: Lilly Koshiro is just a regular girl,but when she decides to run away from home,she gets a weird message from someone.She,along with her nextdoor neighbor,who used to be her best friend,Takuya,will travel to the digital world together on a big adventure!
1. Cut from the band, Runnin, And destiny

"_Come on, would the line just move already!" I mumbled angrily to myself. Here I was, at 4:00 P.M, standing in a line at the grocery store, buying groceries my dad should've bought 'before' I even got home. Apparently, he had no idea what that meant, being as im here doing his job for him. I looked back in front of me, only to be overjoyed that it was my turn to checkout. I shouted for joy inside my mind, that I would no longer have to wait in a terrifyingly long line, with a very achy back. _

"_Will that be all ma'am?" the clerk asked me as I got out my wallet, or should I say, my dads wallet._

"_Yep! That's it!". _

_He told me my amount due, and I quickly handed him the money. With a very fast thank you, I ran out of the store, groceries in hand. I ran home as fast as I could. It took me exactly an hour to get here, being as there was a whole bunch of people on the sidewalks, which made it very hard to get through. I had been running for awhile, so I pulled out my phone to check the time._

"_CRAP! ITS ALREADY 4:45!?!?!?!" I yelled to no one in particular. I looked back up to see my house just in my view. I ran up the steps to the door and quickly unlocked it. I ran inside, kicking the door shut behind me. I ran into the kitchen and put the groceries away. I quickly glanced at the clock, only to groan. 'Great…Just frickin great….Im late now.' It was already 5:00. I pulled out my phone and dialed a number, waiting for the other person to answer._

'_Lilly! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!?!?!' _

"_Look, Riku, I know im late, and im really sorry! But my dad-" Riku cut me off before I could finish._

'_No Lilly! This is the 8th__ time you've been late for band practice! I gave you so many warnings and way to many second chances, and today…is the final straw….' _

"_What! No Riku, please don't! Look im sor-" He cut me off once more._

'_Im sorry Lilly, but I have no other choice. I cant have you drag the rest of us down because you're always late. Lilly, you're out.' And with that said, I heard the line click. _

_I ended the call and slipped my phone back in my pocket. My face was wet with tears as I ran up the stairs to my room. I grabbed a small backpack and stuffed it with some clothes and toiletries, along with my ipod and cell phone charger. I picked up the picture frame that was on my bedside table. I looked at it sadly, remembering how much better things were before my mom had died. I placed the picture carefully in the bag and moved over towards my guitar. I quickly picked it up and strapped onto my back. Just as I began to walk downstairs, my phone began to ring._

"_Hello?" I answered._

"_Lilly Koshiro. It is time to decide your destiny Lilly." The voice said._

"_Say wha?" I asked._

_The woman continued to talk. "Your destiny is calling you. Take the 5:45 outbound train.' and with that she hung up._

"_Destiny…..ooookkkkaaaay…..hmmm…I wonder if clothes are necessary for this destiny…ehhh whatever." I quickly grabbed my red baseball cap and placed on my head and ran out the door. I started to run down the street only to notice a very familiar face coming along to run beside me. At first, I couldn't tell who he was, but I then noticed it was my neighbor. _

"_Hey, did you get the message too?" he asked, while panting. So he got the message to, huh?_

"_Yea." I simply answered while running along side him. I've lived next-door to this kid since we were in diapers, and I cant even remember his first name. I know his little brothers name is Shinya, because 1)Im always asked and paid to babysit him sometimes because his big brother here cant even stand him and 2)I can always hear him getting yelled at by this kid running along next to me. I know his name starts with a T. _

'_Hmmm…..is it Taylor..? Nope!…..Taky….Oh I know! Takuya!!! Yea that's it!!!!_

"_Hey, Takuya, do you know what time it is?" I asked, smiling inwardly that I remembered his name._

_He pulled out his phone and yelled a loud cry._

"_GAHHH! We've only got 10 minutes!" Before I could even start to panic along with him, he grabbed my wrist and pulled me along with him._

"_Hey, what the heck do you think you're doing Kanbara?! Lemme go!" I shouted as he pulled me along. We had made it to the station, and I was running into people as he pulled me along. The machine that gave you the train tickets, was apparently malfunctioning, because it was shooting out tickets everywhere. Takuya grabbed 2 as he continued pulling me along. I looked up at a clock, only to go into panic mode because we had only one minute left to get on the Shibuya bound from the Jiyuugaoko station. I felt goggles over tighten his grip on my wrist as he started moving faster. I saw the train that was in our view, and before I could even realize what was exactly going on, Takuya jumped through the doors, pulling along with him. Amazingly, we made it without killing anybody, or ourselves._

"_so what's with the guitar and backpack?" I heard Takuya ask. At first I had no clue what he was talking about, but then I remembered that I was planning on leaving home._

"_Well, I was in the process of running away, when I got the message to come to the station." _

_I could tell he was fixing to ask why I was running away, when the train doors opened, and I was once again pulled by the wrist and running to the wherever we were going. When we began to run down the stairs, I thought I was gonna die, being as I nearly fell down the whole flight of stairs. Finally we reached a whole bunch of trains. Takuya stopped to glance at each one, probably wondering which one to get on. I saw one that looked like it had absolutely no one on it. I began to dart towards it because all the other ones were beginning to take off, but Takuya grabbed me again and started to drag me towards one that was already leaving._

"_Takuya you idiot! Were not gonna make it!" I shouted, and only to be proven wrong as he pulled us both up on the back of it. He then dragged us through a door that led inside the train we had boarded. Instead of an empty train, we were met by 3 other kids. One was in a blue jumpsuit, and was kinda chunky. The other was a blonde girl who was wearing a lavender skirt and well…he whole outfit was basically lavender. And then there was a kid who looked younger than the rest of us. Probably 8 or 9, and he was wearing a big yellow hat that was shadowing some of his face, but I could clearly see that he was crying._

_Before I could manage to ask what was wrong with the little guy, Takuya started to ask questions._

"_Uhh, are you guys here because of the phone message thing?" He asked the other three, while pulling out his own phone and pointing at it._

_The lavender girl and Mr. Jumpsuit just quietly nodded._

_The girl didn't leave her answer at just a nod, because she started to add a statement, "With the two of them here, that makes five of us. Maybe this is something really special."_

"_Wait! Something special? Huh?! Why'd you guys get on this train?" I mentally sighed at Takuya's never-ending QA. Either he wasn't listening the first time the girl hadn't mentioned anything as to why they had got on the train, or he was just being stupid._

"_Well…Uhhhh…" the lavender clad girl mumbled, obviously looking for an answer in her head._

"_Was it…ya' know? The message?" Ok Takuya, we heard you the first 2 times you asked. We get it already!!!_

_But, hey, I couldn't blame him for wanting to know and make sense about all this not only to himself, but the rest of us as well. I just stood next to him quietly, trying to contemplate what was going on, and exactly where we were going, which, I had no idea about that. My thoughts were very rudely interrupted by jumpsuit dude._

"_Hey kid," he said, might I add rather RUDELY. I was just glad he wasn't referring to 'kid' as me, because I might of gone all 'Call me kid again and ill beat the crap oughta ya' mode. Apparently, 'kid' was Takuya, "This was the closest train to the elevator okay? Now look, just leave me alone already."_

_I looked up to see Takuya's face, which was scrunched up in shock and anger of how rude the kid was to him. All in all, he didn't take the jumpsuit dudes reply to well. "Wow, ok sorry."_

_The rude jumpsuit dude sighed before apologizing to Takuya, "Sorry, im just nervous."_

_Takuya nodded his head in acceptance to the apology, before continuing on with his never ending QA, this time addressing the lavender clad girl, "But, there's gotta be a reason you picked this train, right?"_

_She smiled and quietly giggled before answering, "Im like him," she said pointing to the jumpsuit guy, "It was the closest train to the elevator." What is it with people picking the one closest to the elevator._

_The three of them started to talk amongst each other, so I walked away from my spot next to Takuya, and went and sat down next the little boy with the yellow hat._

"_Hey, little guy you ok?" I asked in sweet, yet quiet tone. The little boy looked up at me when he heard me speak. My suspicion that he was crying was confirmed, because his face was tearstained and his eyes were puffy from crying. He didn't say anything, but when he looked like he was about to start talking, Takuya started up with the questions again._

"_So, my names JP, what's yours?" The jumpsuit kid asked the lavender clad girl._

"_Im Zoe. Its nice to meet you!" She replied._

_I had noticed that Takuya wasn't anywhere to be seen, but then I saw him peer out from behind JP. "And im Takuya. Hi there." Everyone got quiet again. I looked up to see everyone else's face on me. _

"_Well……?" Takuya asked questioningly._

"_Huh…? Oh! Sorry, my name is Lilly! Its nice to meet all of you!" I said with a smile._

"_I-I'm Tommy, but I didn't wanna get on this train." I looked back at the little boy next to me, identifying him as the person who just introduced himself._

"_Huh…? What are you saying?" Takuya asked him._

_He was quiet for a minute until he started to cry again. "T-two kids, bullies and they," He was choking on the words as he was crying, "they pushed me on the train and shut the door." He then started to cry even harder, before he looked up to face the rest of us._

"_Why are kids always picking on me?" He questioned while sobbing. Apparently, he asked Takuya the question, but Takuya just stood there, staring and probably trying to contemplate what to say to the kid as he broke down into even more uncontrollable sobs._

"_Jeez, that kid is like a broken faucet," I heard JP mutter, before Zoe started to scold him for being so mean. I frowned at him for saying something like that to the little kid._

_Obviously, Takuya wasn't going to do anything to help get Tommy to stop crying. Actually, he probably had no idea how to handle this kind of situation, being as when ever his little brother started to cry, he would just yell at him to stop crying. It wasn't to be mean, but just out of annoyance for Takuya, because he was naturally a nice guy, that could get easily annoyed._

"_Hey, its ok. Were here to take care of you! Were not gonna try to get rid of ya like those bullies did! You're safe here with us. I promise you, I wont let anything happen to you when we get to wherever we're going. I'll take care of you and that's a promise!" I said happily, my voice filled with determination. I was rubbing my hand up and down the little boys back, trying to calm him down. I meant every word I had just said to the little guy about taking care of him. I knew what it was like to feel helpless and alone, so I could easily relate._

"_Yea, don't worry Tommy! Lilly's right, you're safe now that you're with us!" Zoe chirped happily. _

"_Yea, you heard what Lilly said." I looked up to see Takuya walk over and kneel down in front of Tommy. I had placed my hand on top of Tommy's in order to let him know we were here to take care of him. I then felt a hand place itself on top of mine._

"_We'll take care of you buddy! We both will!" Takuya said, squeezing my hand in reassurance, which made me turn to a light shade of pink at the contact. It was like that for a few minutes until Tommy stopped crying and Takuya removed his hand from mine and came to sit on my other side._

"_Hey, Lilly? Why'd you bring a guitar with you?" Zoe asked. Oh. That._

"_Well….I was sorta in the process of running away from home when I got the weird message thing, and seeing as I was already packed up and everything, I was all like, 'What the heck? Whatever destiny is, might as well bring some stuff with me,' so I did._

_My thoughts began to drift back to earlier to when I was talking to Riku. I had been cut from the band that we had started together. We were supposed to be a team no matter what, and now, I was no longer part of that team, thanks to my dad. If he had gone to the grocery store like I had asked him to do before I had gotten home from school, I would still be a part of the band as there guitar player and best vocalist. But, now….I had no part in it what so ever anymore._

"_So you play guitar?" Zoe asked me. Well duh?! Why else would I carry it with me. Do you think im using it as a decoration?_

"_Yea." was I said. I then began to wonder that since I was no longer in the band, if I should quit playing the guitar. _

"_Could you please play for us? Please!!!!!" Zoe begged._

"_I dunno…." _

"_Yea lets hear it!" JP said._

"_Im not very good though." I said self-consciously._

"_Come on Lilly! I've heard you play, and you're the best ever! And you're an even amazing singer too!" Takuya said encouragingly. My stomach started to do flips when he told me I was an amazing singer._

"_Please Lilly?" I looked down to see Tommy looking at me with a pleading smile._

"_Ok. I'll play!" I stood up and un-strapped the guitar from my back and sat back down to strap around my neck and shoulder. I took out my lucky pick from my pocket and began to warm-up by strumming each cord before playing. But before I could even manage to even start to play a song, it got dark inside the train as we passed through a tunnel. Then we were all thrown to the ground, which was quite painfully being as me and Takuya conked heads as we fell. But what set me into an even bigger panic mode was my guitar. I still had it in my grasp and luckily, it was spared. I strapped it back onto my back before we could fall again and the result would be it breaking. I heard Takuya groan, and I looked over at him to see him pull his phone. It started to glow! I pulled out my phone, only to find that it was glowing too. I looked behind me, only to see my guitar glowing also. I looked back to my phone which was now replaced with a weird pink and white thing. I turned to look at my guitar which was now nothing more than a small guitar key chain. I picked it up and studied it in shock, until a voice form what used to be my phone, started speaking to me._

"_What the-!" I exclaimed._

"_Welcome to the digital world Lilly. This is your D-tector."_

"_Digital world? You're kidding….What've I gotten myself into!?!?" Takuya shouted._

_Finally, the light flooded back inside the train. Then Takuya started to talk again. "Did you guys get that message?" No one said anything as they stared at their 'used to be phones' in awe._

"_Woo-Woo WOO-WOO!"_

"_Ahhh!!!!" We all shouted as we covered our sensitive ears to try and block out whatever was making the loud noise._

"_You could hear that up on mars!!!" exclaimed Takuya._

_After the noise had died down, we all got up from the floor. I rubbed my head where it had collided with Takuya's as I stood up. I could already feel a headache coming on._

"_Man…" Takuya said while looking around and rubbing his head too._

"_Are those ghosts?" I heard Zoe ask. I turned to look out the window, to see small little white creatures flying. _

"_Wha-what are those things?!" I asked_

"_They look like ghosts…" I heard Tommy quietly say as he stood up._

"_Or marshmallows. They go great with chocolate." Of course JP had to go and say something like that._

_One of the little flying ghost thingies flew over to the window Zoe was looking out, and smiled at us. At first, I thought it was kinda cute….that is until it decided to suction itself onto the window and expand itself, while smiling which made it creepier. Zoe screamed, causing all of the little things to fly off._

_Of course, Takuya had to go and freak everyone out with what he said next. "Probably ghosts of kids that came here before! Ohhhhh, what have I gotten myself into, and what if there is no way of getting back out?!"_

"_Jeez, calm down Takuya! We're all in this together." Zoe said in attempts to get him stop him from panicking even more than he already was. _

_I began to question myself and what Takuya had said. What if he's right and there is no way back? Great, now what have I gotten 'myself' into? Some day this has turned out to be….but hey it cant get any worse right? _

'_At least….I hope it wont.'_


	2. Welcome to the digital world!

A/N: Sorry! i forgot to write the authors note in chappie 1! Ok, so yea this is my story that i wrote, and i hope you like it! I own nothing sadly, except Lilly!Enjoy!!!

"I bet that's the train station." Zoe said as a building came into view, "Oh, I hope there aren't anymore of those ghost things there. Not that I was scared or anything!" she quickly added.

"Yea, I always scream in terror when im not afraid." JP remarked sarcastically.

Zoe sent him an angry glare. "Boys."

The train then came to a complete stop and let out a big sigh of relief as the door swung open. I was never riding a train like a roller coaster again. NOT EVER!

Everyone gathered around the door to look outside to see what it looked like. In front of us, were a whole bunch of weird looking white creatures. What made it even more creepier was that they could talk.

"Humans! Yes! Someone to play with! Just don't hurt them this time!" This time? This time?!?!?!?

I immediately changed my mind about getting off the train. The little weird creatures were scaring me. I moved from my spot from next to Takuya and hid behind him. Just then, an unknown force pushed us out of the train and into the middle of the creepy monsters, which luckily, we didn't land on.

"Yea, that first step's a doozy! HAHAH!" I turned to look at the train, which amazingly, just talked. Everyone else looked up at the train.

"Is it me, or did the train just talk?" Takuya asked no one in particular.

"Hey! Im not just any old train! Im a Trailmon. And im alive, just like you. Even though I am more handsome than you scrunched up little bugs, thank you very much!" The Trailmon said, answering Takuya's question before he continued, "Any who, this here is Flame Terminal. You're in the heart of a Digimon village."

"Digimon village?" Everyone asked aloud.

"We are pals!" The creepy things- or Digimon like Trailmon had just said-gathered around us once more. One of them got right in my face, which made me extremely uncomfortable. I moved away from it, but it wouldn't go away, which resulted in me just scooting closer to Takuya. I crawled behind him and clutched onto the fabric of his shirt as if I were hanging on for my life. I looked over his shoulder, only to notice the Digimon that had been following me sitting in front of him. "Our last friends didn't stay very long." The way it had said that made my eyes grow big with fear. What did it mean they didn't stay long.

We all huddled together in a circle in attempts to get away from the Digimon.

I heard JP say something about having enough friends, but I wasn't really paying attention. I Buried my face into Takuya's shoulder so I wouldn't have to look at the Digimon. I didn't care what anyone thought about me clinging onto Takuya like this, but right now he was my only friend that I could trust, and he didn't push me away.

When I heard someone next to me crying, I looked over to see it was Tommy sobbing.

He continued crying as he tried to speak. "I didn't even wanna be on this train!" he shouted.

"Sorry you feel bad kiddo, but I cant stick around. If you wanna go home, you'll have to find a spirit or something!" Trailmon shouted as he took off.

"This kid should get a job as a fire alarm." JP muttered.

"What's a spirit and where do we get one?!" Zoe asked the Trailmon as he departed.

"Wait! Come back!!! Please come back!!!…..please?" I whispered to myself as I buried my face back into Takuya's shoulder. He stood up, gently pulling me up with him before speaking.

"So, I guess that's it. We're all alone." I felt a pang in my chest when he said 'alone'.

Tommy then started sobbing even more. "Take me home!" He shouted after the Trailmon, and got up and started running down the tracks.

"Hey, wait!" Takuya shouted as he jumped down on the tracks, "Tommy, stop!"

I jumped down and ran alongside Takuya after Tommy.

"Please Tommy! Stop!" I yelled.

Tommy then walked out onto the part of the tracks that had nothing but darkness and emptiness below.

"Tommy!" Takuya shouted.

The boy continued to sob as he shouted back. "Go away!"

Takuya growled before shouting back. "This isn't helping! You're gonna fall!" The thought of Tommy falling brought fear into every part of my body.

"Please Tommy!!! Listen to Takuya, and comeback before you do fall!" I pleaded, tears forming in my eyes.

"At least I wont be here anymore!" He shouted back. I fell to the ground and broke down into tears of the sadness and desperation the kid had to go home, even if it meant falling and dying. I felt Takuya pick me up off the ground and embrace me.

"I-I'll take you home! Uh- that's right! Trailmon said that if we find the spirit we can go home, right?" I looked to see Tommy stop and turn his head to look back at us.

"Right," I felt a wave of relief wash over when he changed his mind. "Ok, im coming back." He turned around to walk back towards us, but he lost his footing and started to fall. He shouted as he fell.

"TOMMY!!!" Both me and Takuya shouted in unison. Thank god he hadn't fell. He was now wrapped around the track, clutching it for his life.

When we realized he hadn't fallen into the darkness below, we relaxed a little….at least I was until Takuya suggested his brilliant plan of rescue.

"Don't move! Im coming to get you!" Before I had a chance to argue with him about that idea and he could even take his plan into action, we were interrupted by green flames and two Digimon running towards us arguing about something.

Takuya was immediately tackled to the ground by them.

"it's a human." the white one said.

"You think everything's a human," the yellow rabbit like one replied.

The one that had pulled out the magnifying glass remarked back. "Don't start with me you!"

Takuya looked back and forth between them in confusion.

"Im human! Would you mind getting off me now?"

"Im so sorry! Its all his fault." The white one said, pointing to the rabbit wearing pants.

"Yea my fault." The rabbit actually agreed that it was his fault before realizing what he had said, "Hey!" but before anymore could be said, a very loud roar came form somewhere. I looked back at the green flames, only to see a figure walking towards us.

"What is that?" Takuya asked.

"I don't know, but I don't think its very friendly." My suspicion that it wasn't friendly was quickly heard when it shouted out something.

"Emerald Blaze!" I looked to see green flames coming my way, but something knocked me out of the way before I could get hit. I fell to the ground and looked back over to see Takuya looking at me. "Lilly, get Tommy!" he shouted.

"But what about you?!" I asked worriedly. I couldn't lose Takuya….he was my only friend I had with me.

"Don't worry about me, just go and get Tommy!"

I didn't hesitate and I was already running down the tracks where Tommy was clutching on for his dear life.

I grabbed him and turned around and started to run back to Takuya. But before I could even get on the solid ground, the tracks disappeared, and I started falling. I threw Tommy at Takuya's open arms, and thankfully he caught him. I grabbed onto the ledge of ground and was hanging there helplessly. He stood there for a moment telling Tommy to go found the others and stay with them.

"Takuya!!!! HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!!!! " I screamed as I felt my hand begin to slip of the ledge. I felt Takuya grab my hand and pull me up next to him. I was shaking. I had never been so scared in my life. I couldn't help it. I started to cry, and I couldn't stop. I felt Takuya wrap his arms around me.

"You're ok….you're ok. Go find the others and help them. "

I pulled away from him and stared at him in disbelief.

"What about you! Im not gonna leave you here Takuya! There's no way im gonna let you take that thing alo-"

"LILLY GO NOW!!!" he yelled at me. He looked at me, with sorry eyes. I nodded my head and quickly got up.

"Takuya Kanbara, don't you dare die on me here!" I shouted as ran to find the others.

I quickly found the others. They were standing there not even bothering to hide. Tommy was standing next to him and he looked like he was fixing to pee his pants that he was so scared. I ran over to them and grabbed Tommy. I turned back to the other two who just stood there.

"Don't just stand there! RUN!" I yelled at them as they both ran off into different directions. I ran to what looked like a tree and hid behind it, Tommy in my arms. I could see Takuya and he looked like he was stepping into what looked like a giant burning fire. That's lovely…..WAIT! GIANT BURNING FIRE!?!?!?!?!? I was fixing to go and try to stop him, but he had already walked into it. I then heard him shout something.

"SPIRIT!" then the whole thing was incased in what looked like data, and instead of Takuya appearing out of the fire, a Digimon did…..a really cool looking one who seemed to be on our side.

"Oh wow! Who's that?!" Tommy asked in amazement.

"A friend….a very good friend." I replied. It looked like Takuya was winning, but he got tackled to the ground by the Digimon that tried to burn me to ashes earlier.

'No! TAKUYA! I gotta help somehow….but…how?' My thoughts were interrupted by screaming.

"That was JP and Zoe!" Tommy concluded.

'No…my friends…they all need me….but I cant leave Tommy unprotected! I promised I'd take care of him! But how can I help everyone that needs me!?!?!' Just then, my D-tector began to glow.

"Huh?"

"What is it?" Tommy asked me.

Before I could reply my D-tector lifted up out of my hand and faced the tree were hiding behind. A weird looking thing that looked like it had angel wings appeared in front of us. This was the spirit Trailmon had been talking about.

"Tommy stand back!" I said to him. He moved way back form me as I grabbed my D-tector and faced it toward the figure.

"SPIRIT!!!!" I shouted as everything began to light up around me as I was encased in data like Takuya had been. A blue swirl of data appeared around my hand. I flipped my detector in the air before catching it and scanning the data.

"EXECUTE! SPIRIT EVOLUTION!" I was entirely consumed by data before remerging. I flew back down to the ground.

"Who are you?" I turned to see Tommy staring at me in awe.

"Don't worry Tommy! Its me Lilly, but right now im Angewomon! Listen, stay here and hide. I've gotta go help the others." I immediately flew up into the air and went into the direction where I had heard Zoe and JP screaming earlier. I quickly found them and they didn't seem to be any harm thankfully. I turned around and quickly flew back in the direction I had come from, hoping to make it in time to help Takuya before he was pummeled into a Digimon pulp. The Digimon that was attacking was fixing to make a blow to Takuya's head, but he stopped when I had shouted at him.

"Hey, ugly! Leave my buddy there alone or I'll make you regret you even messed with him!" It distracted him long enough to get Takuya, who I knew was Agunimon, to escape the blow to his head. The bad guy paid no attention to him anymore, but instead to me.

"I didn't know angels talked that way!" the mutt shouted.

"Hmph, well I bet you didn't know that we could do this either. Celestial Arrow!" I lifted up the crossbow and the arrow began to glow as I aimed it at the crazy mutt. It hit him and did enough damage to knock him down a little.

"Now Agunimon! Get him!" I shouted to him.

"With pleasure! Pyro Tornado!" Agunimon became encased in flames and made tornado out of fire. It was enough to the mutt for good as his data became visible. Takuya pulled out his D-tector and collected the data before he de-digivoled back to his human self.

I flew down to him and picked him up off the ground.

"Who are you?" asked as I placed him on my shoulder.

"You mean you don't recognize me? If I didn't know you then why would I help you Kanbara?" He thought for a moment before finally realizing who had just saved his butt.

"Lilly?!?!?" He exclaimed.

I giggled at the expression of his face. "The one and only!" I looked down and saw Tommy waving. I flew down and landed in front of him.

"Takuya! You shoulda seen the Digimon that came out of the fire! He was like a superhero! And Lilly turned into an angel!" Tommy exclaimed. I picked him up and placed him on my other shoulder and told him to hold on tight. We took off looking for JP and Zoe, and immediately found them. I flew us down in front of them, where they stared at me in awe, as Takuya and Tommy jumped off my shoulders and I turned back into my human self.

"Well we figured out what spirits were!" I exclaimed to break the silence. Just after I had said that, the two Digimon that had tackled Takuya before came running towards us.

"But…how did I know how to do all that?"

"Why, through the process digivolution!"

"Well lets see…."Takuya took out his D-tector and started pressing random buttons. When he couldn't find whatever he was looking for he started yelling and pressed a button that released all the data that he had collected. Before our eyes, everything that had been destroyed returned as if nothing had ever happened. We all started running towards the village with all the other Digimon.

The one that had explained digivolution to us turned to Takuya and started to speak.

"Nice going my human friend! By the way, im Bokomon, keeper of the book, at your service!" He politely introduced himself to us.

"And im Neemon, keeper of my pants, also at your service you awesome human!" the rabbit one said.

"On behalf of the digital world, accept our thanks, oh human who restores what has been lost!" Bokomon exclaimed in thanks.

Takuya then replied.

"Call me Takuya, and I still don't know why all this fractal code stuff is a big deal anyway."

"WHAT!? You really don't know?" Bokomon asked, clearly shocked that we didn't know.

"Oh, he doesn't know!" Neemon replied in a shocked tone as well.

I then heard JP ask why were running, before Bokomon pulled out a book from the waist band around him. He then started to explain about evil and Cherubimon.

10 minutes later------------

"And I did all that?" Takuya exclaimed after realizing what he had done and why it had been so important.

The little Digimon we had met earlier when we got off at the station were all jumping around us as we walked around. I hadn't noticed one of them was right under my feet, and because I was so tired, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going, which resulted to me falling flat on my face and being trampled by a whole bunch of Digimon.

Thankfully, Takuya noticed. "Lilly! Are you ok?" He asked as he turned me over to face him.

"No…..im tired, hungry, and in a lot of pain from being trampled by Digimon…." I groaned.

He laughed a little at my complaint before speaking to me with a big grin on his face.

"Come on, ill give ya a piggyback ride." He stood up, pulling me with him. He bent down a little giving me access to climb up on his back. Without hesitation, I crawled on and wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. He held onto me as we started to walk, Zoe not to far behind us. I couldn't help enjoy the peace and quiet that was offered, along with a free piggy back ride from Takuya. I remember when were little how he would give me a piggy back ride almost all the time. We were best friends. But when my mom died, we sorta….I dunno…drifted apart. But right now….this feels right.

It feels like it did all those years ago before all my happiness drifted away.


	3. Meeting the legendary warrior of light

OK, so yea, another chapter up!Please review! No one has reviewed this story yet, and i would really like to get peoples opinions on it!

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon.

After a little bit more walking, we reached what appeared to be Bokomon and Neemon's house. I slid off of Takuya's back and went to sit down next to Zoe, who was listening to Bokomon go on about the legendary warriors. He had told me that Angewomon was the legendary Angel warrior of Light, joy, and love, which is pretty awesome!

"So Lilly, how long have you known Takuya?" she randomly asked. When did this become how long have you know that person time?

"Since we were in diapers. He's been next door neighbor ever since then. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, no reason. It just seems like you guys are…well…more than just 'friends'." WHAT?!?

Before I could yell at her to mind her own business, Takuya asked us a question.

"Where did Tommy go?"

"He's with JP I think." Zoe replied.

Bokomon and Neemon stuck their heads out of the window to answer Takuya's question.

"Maybe they're playing hide-and-go-seek." Bokomon inquired

"Maybe they got eaten by a bunch of big old bears!" Neemon exclaimed, which then set everyone into worry mode.

"Ok, now im worried." Zoe stated

Takuya groaned before turning to me. "We better go look for them." We all stood up and began our search for our 2 missing friends.

"Hey, poyomon! You wouldn't happened to have seen two human children running around would you?" Bokomon asked.

"We saw 2 being chased into the forest by Pagumon!" They all replied.

"Pagumon! That's even worse than bears!" Neemon exclaimed.

"Pagumon?"

"Yes, nasty little Digimon with bad attitudes." Bokomon said.

We walked off into the direction the poyomon had said and we were shouting out their names.

"JP! TOMMY! WHERE ARE YOU GUYS?" Takuya shouted.

"TOMMY!?!" Zoe shouted

"HEY DUDES!!!! WHERE ARE YA?!! COME OUT WHEREVER YOU ARE!!!!" I yelled.

Takuya and I started to walk off away from Bokomon, Neemon, and Zoe, hoping we would find them.

"Ughhh, where could they have gotten off to?" Takuya asked.

"Beats me…..I wonder why the Pagumon are chasing after them though? Hmm….JP probably did something to- WOAH!!!!!!OOOOFFF!" I tripped over something and fell to the ground.

"Huh? Lilly, you ok?" Takuya asked as he helped me up.

"Depends on what your definition of ok is exactly. Hey, that's the thing I tripped over! Wonder what it is?" I knelt down to the ground to get a better look at what I had tripped over.

"It looks like….an egg."

"Yea, a really big egg Takuya…..wonder where it came from?" Just then, the egg started to glow.

"What's happening?!" Takuya exclaimed.

It then stopped glowing, and in its place, was a baby Digimon.

"Oh how cute!!!" I exclaimed. The little Digimon was blue and looked like a baby dragon.

It opened its eyes as it looked back and forth between Takuya and I. A big smile grew on its face.

"Mama!!! Daddy!" Oh crap….

5 minutes later after arguing who's fault it was and begging to keep DemiVeemon:

"Lilly, im sorry! I didn't mean to hurt your feelings!" Takuya exclaimed as he ran after me. I didn't stop running. I continued running, DemiVeemon in my arms, trying to get away from Takuya. I stopped in front of a big hole, and noticed Tommy's D-tector on the ground. Takuya stopped next to me, wondering what I was looking at. "This is Tommy's." I moved over to stand closer to him and hand him the D-tector when the ground gave away. I grabbed the first thing I saw, which was Takuya. Instead of hanging on to him, I pulled him with me into the whole. I screamed as I hung onto Takuya as we were falling down the hole. We stopped falling when we landed in a pile of leaves.

"im alive! Im ALIVE! WE'RE ALIVE! HAHAH! WE'RE ALIVE!" I shouted happily as wrapped my arms around Takuya's neck, "Oh WE'RE alive! Oh I could just kiss you!!!" I mentally slapped myself for the last thing I said. Takuya just stared at me, his mouth gaping open. I tried to find a way to cover up the last thing I had said, and remembering the baby Digimon in my arms, I kissed his little head. I turned to look back at Takuya, who's mouth was still gaping open.

"Err…Takuya? Are you ok?" I asked waving a hand in front of his face.

"I saved our lives, yet you kiss the baby and NOT ME!?!?!?!" Woah….did that mean he wanted me to kiss him?

"……." I said nothing to him. When he realized what he had just said, his face turned a little pink.

"I-uh-uh-I-" Takuya stuttered out.

He then started to ramble something about soccer. I mentally sighed at him for trying to cover up what he said.

I leant forward and placed a kiss on his cheek to get him to shut-up….and amazingly it worked.

"There's your reward, oh great hero of mine and DemiVeemon!" DemiVeemon, looked up at Takuya before jumping up on to his shoulder.

"Yes! Thank you daddy!" DemiVeemon exclaimed, rubbing his head against Takuya's cheek.

"Awww!" I couldn't help but squeal at how cute they both looked right now.

"Hey, that tickles!" He laughed as DemiVeemon continued to nuzzle his face. Eventually he picked up the little Digimon and placed him in my arms once more.

"Ok, lets go!" Takuya said, gaining all the seriousness back in his voice.

"Ummm……go where?" It looked like there wasn't really any way to go down here.

"They're probably…in there." He pointed to the direction he was talking about. I looked that way and what I saw did NOT make me happy. It was a pathway with no light absolutely nowhere.

"Heheh….ummm….after you!" I nervously said, pushing Takuya in front of me a little to lead the way. If there was one thing I was sure of, it was that I was not gonna get eaten by some whacko Digimon while we were down here. So if we were to be attacked, I was planned to use Takuya as my shield of protection!!

We started walking in the direction that Takuya assumed that Tommy and JP were in, Takuya leading the way, me tagging along close behind, and DemiVeemon, who was asleep in my arms while I carried him. The farther we walked in this place, the more creepier it got. Everything was just to…..dark, and that made me very tense. Something just didn't…..feel right. We walked like that several more minutes, in complete silence when out of nowhere, someone started to scream not to far from us. I was deep in thought, when the silence suddenly became broken, that I wasn't expecting it, so it kinda scared the crap outta me, causing me to scream and cling onto Takuya.

"Gahh! Wha-what was that?!?!" I asked Takuya, while I gripped onto the fabric of his shirt. He looked around to see where the source of terrified shouting had come from, while I just clung to him.

"That sounded like JP and Tommy. It sounded like it was coming from that way." He pointed over to what looked like another tunnel….a very DARK and UNSAFE tunnel at that.

"Are y-you s-sure?" I stuttered nervously. If it was one thing, I was NOT going to go that way! NOTHING could make me!

"Positive." Takuya replied, with absolute sureness in his voice.

I was fixing to argue with him and tell him he was crazy for wanting to go that way, but something at the back of my mind told me that there was nothing to fear that way….that that was the way which led to light. I believed the reassurance in the voice. I also had Takuya with me, so there wasn't anything wrong with that way.

"O-ok. I trust you Takuya! Lead the way!" Although I had new reassurance, I still clung onto Takuya like my life depended on it. I had put all my trust in him and his sense of direction, and to be perfectly honest, I haven't put this much trust in anybody since I was 8.……before my mom had died. Sure, I had friends that were great, and I had learned to trust them some, but it wasn't enough like I am trusting Takuya now. Well, actually I had. My best friend, or 'use-to be' best friend, Riku. But sadly, since he had cut me from the band, the way he made it sound was like we're now no longer friends. Right now, I would really like to just sit down somewhere and play my guitar!…..oh wait, I don't have a guitar to play anymore, being as it mysteriously shrunk into a key chain that I was now carrying in my pocket. I let a big sigh. Oh well….at least I wont have to carry that heavy thing around the whole time we're here….I buried my face in Takuya's shoulder. His shirt smells nice. And being as he is the legendary warrior of fire, he has a warm sense and aura to him, making him someone you can feel safe around…..well, technically he's always been that way, but still!

"How much longer do we have to keep walking? Im starting to get tired…" I mumbled into Takuya's shoulder. I wasn't actually tired from walking around here, I was basically tired from everything we had done today. I wonder if they have beds in the digital world?

He was fixing to reply back with an answer, when loud yelling from a tunnel right across from us came our way.

"HELP!!!SOMEBODY!!!!!"

"WE"RE ALL OUTTA CHOCOLATE BARS!!" Ok, that was definitely JP and Tommy crying for help! But what's wrong with being outta chocolate bars?

"It's Tommy and JP!" I said as I went into panic mode.

"C'mon! Lets go!!!" Takuya shouted, as he grabbed my hand and we started running down the tunnel.

The farther in we ran, the louder the yelling increased. Finally, we walked through a doorway and were immediately met with the sight of JP and Tommy, standing not to far away, who were staring at something at in awe. I turned my gaze to where they were looking, and saw a boy that looked to be about our age, using a piece of pipe as a kendo stick to fight off the Pagumon. He suddenly had Pagumon piled on top of him, concealing him. But just as quick as it happened, he started to spin around, causing all the Pagumon to go flying off, and hitting the wall.

One of the Pagumon landed in front of him at his feet. "Oh, yea human! Don't smile yet!" It shouted, as it became encased in data. It was digivolving!

In its place now, was a big UGLY looking slime monster. My D-tector started talking, giving us info about the Digimon.

"Raremon, a sewer Digimon. If the smell of its rotting flesh doesn't knock you out, its acid sludge attack will." Oh, gross! A sewer Digimon!

Just then, it began to attack, aiming its acid sludge straight for Tommy!!!

"TOMMY!" I screamed in panic.

Just before I could manage to get out and grab him myself, the bandana boy ran and grabbed Tommy, just in time too! They had barely missed it, and were now a few feet away from the holes in the floor that Raremon's acid sludge made. Tommy was in bandana's arms, and what made me really mad was that no one was doing anything!

Just a few moments after the first attack, a second one came.

"ACID SLUDGE!"

The kid was now up on his feet, Tommy in his arms as he ran, getting away from the gross sludge.

"OH GROSS!"I immediately covered my nose. Now I knew what my D-tector meant by sewer Digimon….

Bokomon and Neemon, along with Zoe, had now found us all. Zoe's reaction was just the same as mine.

"Oh GROSS! It smells!" She immediately covered her nose up.

"Spirit, wake up, I need you!" Takuya shouted at his D-tector. Nothing happened at all. Great…when we need help the most, we cant get it.

When nothing happened, it only made Takuya even more frustrated.

"C'mon, im not kidding here!" He started pressing all the buttons, which I couldn't see how that was going to help at all.

Bokomon started talking. "Hey, Takuya, no pressure, but you might want to think about spirit evolving, before stinky there thinks about turning your friends into goop." Gee, thanks for the words of wisdom Bokomon! Now you've made my panic mode go up!

Raremon was in front of bandana boy and Tommy, and was now backing them up to a hole behind them. They're gonna fall! Takuya wasn't having any progress from the looks of it, so I decided to take things into my own hands. I pulled my D-tector from my pocket and wished with all my being that I could help the two who were at risk of falling down the hole behind them. Suddenly, the blue stream of data circled my hand, and Takuya had been encased in data as well.

"EXECUTE! SPIRIT EVOLUTION! AGUNIMON!" Takuya had now turned into the legendary warrior of fire, and started running towards the action.

"EXECUTE! SPIRIT EVOLUTION! ANGEWOMON!" I immediately flew up into the air, and flew towards the fight. Takuya was in front of bandana and Tommy, protecting them as he was fighting with Raremon. He slammed him into the wall, which was a very big mistake, because immediately after he had done that, Raremon started spitting sludge everywhere. I saw some heading straight towards me, but I quickly dodged it before it could hit me. Takuya was now shielding the two boys, blocking the attacks that headed their way.

"Now's your chance! RUN!" he shouted at them. The more sludge that was shot out, the more holes were created. There were so many holes now, that a whole bunch of light was being let in through them. I looked back down, only to find Takuya turning back into his human self! WHAT WAS HE DOING?!?!

"What's going on? I turned back into me!"

He hadn't been paying attention to what was in front of him, which gave Raremon the chance to attack once more.

"Still here!" Raremon aimed the attack towards the three defenseless boys.

"LOOK OUT!" I quickly darted in front of all three of them, "Heavens Charm!" a cross like shield appeared in front of me, but it wasn't quick enough. I got hit with the sludge, and knocked out of the way.

Raremon aimed another attack at the guys.

"WATCH OUT!" Takuya said, as he pushed both of the guys out of the way, but instead of knocking them both to the side, he only knocked Tommy to the side, and the bandana dude into the hole.

"OH NO!" Takuya shouted.

"Takuya, get out of the way!" I shouted as I got up from my spot on the ground, and flew over to him and Tommy knocking them both out of the way, just before they got hit with the disgusting sludge. Instead, I got hit with it, very hard might I add. It stuck to my wings, making me unable to fly away from Raremon. He hit me again with the sludge, and this time I fell into the hole!

"ANGEWOMON!" I heard Takuya shout as I fell into the hole, flightless and weak. But out of nowhere, a large amount of light appeared from the bottom of the whole as I heard a shout.

"SPIRIT!" The light grew immensely this time, making it hard to see.

I heard voice come from somewhere.

_'Lilly, the light is hear to help you. Reach into the light, and you will be saved!'_

I reached my gloved hand out as the voice had said, and it was immediately grasped by another hand. Someone immediately wrapped their arms around my waist….someone who had so much light inside of him. I could feel we were now flying back up to the top of the hole, and right when I said that, we had resurfaced. The one that had saved me was now visible to my eyes. He looked like a wolf in armor that could walk on his back legs, but I could immediately tell he was a legendary warrior. He had so much light though….it was somewhat strange, but yet very comforting at the same time. The light had indeed saved me, and even healed my injuries.

"Thank you…" I kindly thanked him before flying out of his arms.

"That's the legendary warrior of light, Lobomon!" I heard Bokomon exclaim as he explained who this guy was to the others. So that's why he has so much light….he is the legendary warrior of light.

"ACID SLUDGE!" Raremon cried out.

"Lobo Kendo!" Lobomon shouted as he pulled out a light saber looking sword, and ran towards Raremon, dodging the sludge with ease and grace. He jumped up into the air above Raremon, and slammed the sword down into his head. The data appeared around Raremon, giving sign that he had lost.

Lobomon pulled out his D-tector and pressed a button. "Now you talking trash heap, prepare to be recycled! Fractal Code! Digitize!" He swiped his D-tector around the data, which I now knew was called the fractal code, and as soon as it had appeared, it disappeared, along with Raremon.

Everyone ran over to the bandana boy as returned back to his human form. I flew over towards them and landed, changing back into my human form as well. Once on the ground, I walked over to stand next to Takuya, who had DemiVeemon sitting on his shoulder, and Tommy standing next to him. I noticed they were staring at the kid who had saved me, who was on the ground on his knees. Geez, would be over there helping him instead of just gawking at him. Right when I had thought that, Takuya and Tommy took off towards the dude to see if he needed any help, with me of course following after them. The dudes back was facing us as we got to him. By the looks of it, he looked completely exhausted.

"Hey, you ok? Here, let me help you help." Takuya said, reaching out to help him up.

"Don't touch me!" the bandana dude growled, quite rudely might I add.

When Takuya heard him, he was completely taken aback. "Wha-!?" was all Takuya was able to say before being cut off by the dude on the ground.

"I don't need your help, or anyone else's!" Sheesh, and he has the legendary warrior of light's spirit?! He doesn't act like he does!

Poor Takuya…he was being nice, and all this kid was telling him was to go away. No one said anything for awhile, being shocked at this guys behavior, but the silence was immediately broken by DemiVeemon.

"I will help you!" the baby Digimon shouted happily as he jumped off of Takuya's shoulder and over to bandana boy, getting in his face and jumping onto his head.

"Hey, get off of me!" The boy angrily huffed as he tried to pry DemiVeemon off of him, but DemiVeemon just stayed in place, while laughing his cute little Digimon head off.

I sighed loudly before moving over to the boy and the Digimon.

"I'm sorry about him. He's just a baby and doesn't understand what 'personal space' means quite yet" I apologized to bandana kid before speaking to DemiVeemon, "DemiVeemon, would you please get off of him come back over with me?" I asked the baby Digimon, who of course complied quickly.

"Mama!" he shouted happily with a big smile, before leaping up into my arms.

"Hmph, no wonder he doesn't no what personal space means if you're his 'mother'." I glared at the boy with the bandana before shouting at him.

"Hey, that was so uncalled for! And how dare you insult me as if I wouldn't care! You have no right to judge me like that or anyone else here! Look, we're sorry we wanted to help you, ok?" Big old jerk face!

He said nothing to my remarks. Only stood up and turned around to face all of us. The others just stared at him in question, while I just sent him an angry glare.

"I guess I should thank you for saving me. I always repay my debts." well at least he's thanking us.

"I didn't do it so you would owe me, ya' know." Takuya replied. Of course he didn't do it so the boy would owe him something. He did it out of friendship!

The boy said nothing about Takuya's reply, but only went on to a different topic.

"My name's Koji Minamoto. And you are…?" Koji asked Takuya, who just stood there silently.

"So are ya' gonna tell me? I cant repay you if I don't know your name." Koji asked, clearly frustrated at Takuya's silence.

Finally, Takuya started to talk. "I'm Takuya Kanbara."

"Takuya, huh?" He said before walking away, "See ya'." and with that, he left.

Zoe, JP, Bokomon, and Neemon all ran over to us as he walked off.

"What's his deal?" JP asked no one in particular, with a frown on his face. No one had a chance to answer his question before Zoe started to talk.

"C'mon guys, lets get outta here! This place smells like dead fish!" Oh, how right she was!

We all left the smelly place and went outside, where we could finally breathe fresh air. Once outside, the first question asked was by DemiVeemon.

"Mama, im hungry!" Me and Takuya sweat dropped when we heard this come out of the baby Digimons mouth.

"MAMA!" Everyone else shouted in shock.

"Huh? OH, hehe….Uhh well you see, he kinda hatched from and egg, and the first things he saw were me and Takuya here….so…"

"Let me guess….Takuya is daddy?" JP said with a smirk

The look on Takuya's face absolutely was priceless, causing everyone to laugh in amusement as he chased JP around, yelling at him to take that smirk off of his face.

I walked off happily with my new friends and baby Digimon, wondering what else the digital world is gonna throw at us.


	4. Tommy to the rescue!

We were now back at the train station where we had first arrived in the digital world. In front of us, was a Trailmon, looking like it was waiting for passengers to board on to it.

Neemon pointed to it and began to talk.

"If you really wanna go home, all you have to do is hop on here." A train to go home on?

"It's that easy?!" JP asked no one in particular.

Of course, Bokomon didn't seem quite happy about Neemon leaking this sort of information to us.

"NEEMON! A word please!" He yelled as he grabbed the waist band of Neemon's pants, and began to drag away from us, "What exactly are you trying to do!"

We all watched as Bokomon dragged off Neemon, who was begging Bokomon to let him go, before JP started to talk.

"I'm taking that bad boy home! HUH?!?!? How 'bout it guys?" He asked, turning to face all of us, waiting for our replies. Behind him, Bokomon continued his lecture to Neemon, and he was now snapping the waist band repeatedly of the pants wearing Digimons pants. I laughed inwardly at the scene going on.

When JP didn't get any replies from us, he looked down at Tommy.

"You don't really wanna stay here do 'ya?" he asked again. This time, when no one answered, he growled in frustration.

"FINE! You dweebs enjoy your little digital freak show!" He yelled as he jumped down on the tracks, landing with a grunt, walking over to the Trailmon.

"C'mon Tommy, lets blow this stupid pop stand!" I watched JP as he walked off before hearing Zoe start to talk to Tommy.

"Aren't you going with him?" She asked.

He looked down at the ground before speaking. "I've decided, that I wanna stay here with you."

We all gasped at what he had just said, and Takuya turned around to look at him.

"But I thought you wanted to go home." Zoe said, confusion in her voice.

"Yea, so did I." I quietly stated.

Tommy looked away from the ground, and up at the three of us before speaking. "Not anymore…"

Takuya walked up to him, and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Go with JP! It's dangerous here Tommy. Besides, the third grade is a formative year!" Takuya said to the youngest one of the group.

Tommy pushed Takuya's hand off his shoulder and quietly argued back. "No!-" but before he could finish, Takuya placed both hands on his shoulders, and gently pushed him towards the tracks.

"Go home!" Takuya shouted as he pushed the boy. "Hurry up now!"

Tommy looked back at us sadly, before jumping down to the tracks and walking over to JP, who had a hand reached out to help the kid get up on the other side.

"Take care of him JP!" Takuya stated. I could hear the sadness in his voice as he saw the two guys get on the Trailmon, before turning towards Zoe.

"How 'bout you, huh?" rudeness completely drenched in his question.

He frowned as she began to start talking. "I have a name!" she sent him an angry glare.

"Ok, 'Zoe'," Takuya said, sarcastically emphasizing on her name, "Are 'ya leaving?"

"Why, would you miss me?" She smiled while she said this in a very girly voice.

Takuya turned towards her and pointed a finger at her before talking. "I wont be responsible for your safety, ya' know." Did that mean he wasn't responsible for mine either?

Zoe crossed her arms across her chest. "Good one Romeo! I'll be fine."

Takuya turned away from her, and looked at me before quietly muttering. "This oughta be fun…" I giggled at him quietly, only to be broken out of it as the train whistle blew.

The three of us watched the train become engulfed in steam as it began to chug away. The steam surrounded the rest of us, causing everyone to go into a coughing fit. When the smoke had cleared, Neemon shouted goodbye to the Trailmon and its passengers.

"Arivederchi!" He shouted, mispronouncing the French goodbye, causing me to slightly giggled, before we all commented on it.

"Nice pronunciation." all three of us said a the same time.

"Thank you!" Neemon happily said.

We all turned and looked in different directions, when we heard footsteps coming towards us. I turned and looked in the direction they were coming from, only to see JP and Tommy approaching us. Takuya turned and saw them coming, which surprised him.

"HEY! What're you doing here?" He asked them.

JP grinned nervously while scratching the back of his head. "To be honest, I have absolutely no idea."

Tommy laughed slightly before giving us his answer. "Hehe, me neither!"

Zoe looked at both of them before repeating Takuya's quote from earlier.

"Well, im not gonna be responsible for your safety. You're on your own!" Tommy and JP stood there nervously, while Takuya started to yell at Zoe, accusing her from mocking him, while Neemon, Bokomon, and I laughed.

Looks like no one was going home after all.

* * *

The sun was setting while we walked down the tracks, Zoe in front, Tommy behind her, JP behind Tommy, and Takuya and I side by side Behind JP. Takuya had his hands crossed behind his head while looking up at the sky as we walked. Bokomon and Neemon were quietly trailing behind us before Bokomon appeared next to us.

"Uh, I hope you're planning on helping us Mr. Takuya." Bokomon stated.

"Hmm?" Takuya acknowledged him by turning his gaze towards Bokomon.

"You carry with you the sprit of Agunimon, one of the ten legendary warriors. You can defeat the Digimon, turned evil, by Cherubimon! Only YOU have the power to save us! YOU MUST HELP RESTORE THE PARTS OF THE DIGITAL WORLD THAT HAVE BEEN DESTROYED!" Bokomon shouted, while jumping up and down. Wait…did he just say ten legendary warriors? But what about….me?

"Think 'ya need to calm down buddy" Takuya said coolly, blowing off Bokomon's panic attack. Bokomon just started yelling more.

"My names Bokomon and I am NOT your buddy! I don't think you understand the severity of the situation here!" jeez, who knew he could get that irritating this fast?

The others stopped and turned around, probably due to Bokomon's loud and angry rambling in the back. They groaned in annoyance, which made Bokomon stop and apologize.

"Sorry, didn't mean to yell, but we need the data from the fractal code! It's the only way to rebuild the digital world!" He was now on the ground, on his knees, giving us a sad puppy dog look. He started begging.

"Please! Help us get the fractal code back! Save our world before it's too late! Will you?" He asked, well more like begged Takuya. Takuya of course just stood there, not answering Bokomon's question. Bokomon quickly turned to Neemon for help with his pleas.

"NEEMON, DON'T JUST STAND THERE LIKE A CHEAP TEENY ANTENNAE, I NEED YOUR HELP! SAY SOMETHING!" Neemon stood there stupidly while Bokomon yelled at him to say something. Neemon took the say something part literally.

"Something." Bokomon immediately started to yell at him and snap the waistband of his pants.

All of the sudden, our D-tector's started glowing, as the strange voice from earlier began to talk.

"Attention: Go to the Forest Terminal immediately."

"What's a Forest Terminal?" Takuya asked.

Everyone else turned to each other before asking the same question.

"What is a Forest Terminal?" Bokomon gasped and immediately stopped snapping Neemon's pants.

Takuya started talking to his D-tector, asking it for answers.

"How am I supposed to find it?" the only thing that came form his D-tector was a blank white screen, which made him lose his patience. "HEY! Hey, answer me!" He started pressing all the buttons in frustration, which didn't really help at all.

Bokomon opened up his book and began reading what he had found.

"Uh, the Forest Terminal is a station located deep within the realm of the Forest Kingdom…Oh! We just follow the tracks, they'll take us right to it!" Well that wont to be far, right?!

"How far do we have to follow them?" Neemon asked Bokomon.

"It says….It says….uhhh….ARGHHH! All the way!" ALL THE WAY! THAT WOULD TAKE DAYS! NO WEEKS! MAYBE EVEN MONTHS!

We all groaned miserably at the thought of how long it would exactly take.

"Let's just hope we can all get there in one piece." I mumbled quietly as we began walking ahead once more. At times like this, I would grab my guitar and start playing, but since my guitar was now extremely small, I couldn't do anything at all. I pulled out the key chain that is now what my guitar used to be, and looked at it sadly.

"ARGHHHHHH GROW BACK ALREADY!" I shouted angrily, causing everyone to turn around and stare at me. But what made everyone shocked, including myself, was right at that very moment, my guitar was back to its normal size.

"How did you do that?!" Takuya asked me, surprise all over his face.

"Umm….im not sure….all I did was shout for it to grow back to normal size and it….well…just did!" I played several strings, smiling at the noise it made.

"Great! Now we can have music on this trip!" Zoe chirped. I agreed with her on this. I mean, who knows how long this boring trip could take us? Entertainment is just what it needs to lighten up the mood!

Everyone else happily voiced their agreement before turning to me.

"Play something!"

"Wha- b-but I don't know what to play!" It was the honest truth! I scanned my mind quickly, thinking of all the songs I knew how to play, but unable to find one that suited the moment.

"Play the lullaby your mom used to sing." Takuya whispered in my ear. I went rigid at the words he spoke.

My mom died when I was eight years old. I remember everything that happened that day. I was at school, and in the second grade. Takuya and I were in the same class. It was a Friday, and we were going home. His mom would come get us mostly everyday, being as both of my parents worked all day. My mom was a doctor who studied animals in Africa, so most of the time, she would travel back and forth between home and there. But on that day, she had been home and was supposed to pick me up. But I remember walking out of the school with Takuya, and being greeted by his mother. She told me that my parents said for her to pick me up and take me home with her and Takuya. I liked going home with Takuya, so it didn't really bother me. But, when it got later and later, I began to get a feeling that something was wrong. I remember my dad coming to get me, but he didn't take me home. He just began to explain things that had occurred.

_Flashback:_

_"Daddy, where's mommy?"_

_He knelt down in front of me, who was 8 at the time, and I could see tears in his eyes._

_"Sweetie, remember what mommy said about people that go to learn how to be angels?"_

_"Yep! She said, that people that go to learn how to be an angel, they go to place called heaven, and we don't see them again, until we go to learn how to be an angel!" I didn't know why he was asking a question about angels._

_"Well, mommy is at the hospital….and she wants to see you." He then explained that she had been in a car wreck, and was now in the hospital. I didn't really….understand what it meant when went to the hospital in critical condition, but I knew that when you did go, it either meant that you hurt yourself, or you were really sick. I remember Takuya's parents and him and his little brother coming to the hospital with me and my dad. I remember getting to the room my mom was in. She looked horrible, but she was awake, which was good. We walked into her room quietly, and my dad walked me over to her bed._

_"Hey, sweetheart…" she greeted me weakly._

_"Mommy, are you gonna get better?"_

_"I'm going to learn how to be an angel, baby."_

_"But….that means that I wont see you for a long time!" I started crying at this point._

_"Shhhh…ill be with you…even if you cant see me…ill be with you…"_

_"What do you mean I cant see you?! I can always see you!" (good job if you've seen the land before time and remember this quote!)_

_"Always follow your light, Lilly….no matter where it may lead you…..follow it."_

_"I-I will mommy…."_

_"Promise me, that you'll take care of your daddy for me. Promise me, that you will that you will always stay in the light, and out of the darkness. Remember me, but not grieve over me. Im always in your heart Lilly. Let your heart guide you. It whispers, so always remember to listen closely."_

_I was bawling like a baby now. "I will! I promise!"_

_She smiled a weak smile, before singing one of the lullabies she would always sing._

_'Imba wimbo wa upepo_

_Wakati unajiwa na_

_Imba wimbo wa upepo_

_Wakati udoto tamu_

_Lala impalka_

_Usiku usheni_

_Upepo wasiku_

_Wimbo wakona_

_I started to sing along with her._

_Wimbo wangu_

_Ooohh nala milela_

_Milele'_

And then….she was gone.

_End flashback:_

"Hey, you ok?" I looked in front of me, only to find Takuya right up in my face with a concerned look on his face. I caught my gaze with his. I stared deeply into his brown eyes, memorizing everything about them and his face. Takuya has always been there for me, and all I've ever done is ignore him. I EVEN FORGOT HIS NAME FOR KAMISAMAS SAKE!

"Lilly, answer me! You feel ok? You're not sick are you?" He asked me extremely fast, as he put a hand to my forehead to check for a fever. The contact made me slightly blush.

"Takuya….Im fine…im just tired." I pulled his hand gently from my forehead, and placed it into my hand.

"….." he remained silent.

"Really, Takuya, im fine, ok?" I gave him a fake smile, and by the looks of it, he wasn't buying it one bit.

"You want me to carry you?"

"Would you…?" I asked sleepily.

"Climb on."

"Shrink…." when those words came out of my mouth, my guitar turned back into a key chain, and I placed back in my pocket. I climbed up on Takuya's back and wrapped my arms around his neck, and legs around his waist. After we both adjusted, he started walking towards the others, who were already way ahead of us. Jeez, how long was I zoned out?

"Lilly, are you gonna tell me what you were thinking about that caused you to zone out like that?"

"Just about some things in the past…."

"What kinda things?"

"About….about when my mom died…." He stopped when I had said that.

"What brought it up?" He asked after a few minutes of silence, as he started to walk once more.

"When you asked me to play the lullaby…."

"I'm sorry! I didn't know that it would remind you of that…."

"Its ok…im not mad at you. And…im actually kinda glad you did."

"Why's that?"

"Because….because I remember it now."

I quietly started to hum the lullaby he had asked me to play. It was me and my moms lullaby. Well, we didn't exactly own it, but she would sing it to me every night before I would go to sleep. I quietly started to sing a few words.

Itsumo Nando Demo, from spirited away playing:

'yondeiru muneno dokoka okude'

I stopped when I felt my eyes drifting closed, and sleep began to overcome me peacefully.

When I woke up, it was already dark out. I was still on Takuya's back, which made me feel kinda bad that I wasn't making it easier on him. I noticed we were stopped and looking down into a what looked like a large ravine.

"Why'd we stop?" I whispered to Takuya, letting him know I was now awake.

Bokomon walked out to the edge, where the tracks stopped, and looked down.

"Ugh, this is a fine mess…" I heard him mumble.

Zoe turned to Takuya. "So, what now?" she asked. Yea, what now?

JP stepped up and started pointing down.

"Check it out guys, that trail leads to the bottom!" Sure enough, he was right. There was a trail….a very UNSAFE trail!

We all looked down, when Takuya noticed what looked like a village at the bottom. Of course, he thought that maybe the villagers could help us get across. I offered just to turn into Angewomon and fly us across, but Takuya said that could be more dangerous. And he was the one who wanted to go down the bottom of a ravine, which seemed to outnumber my suggestion in dangerousness. I slid off of Takuya's back and quickly stretched before we all took off to the bottom of the ravine. As we were running down, I thought I heard angry yelling, but when I looked around, I saw nothing, so I kept running.

"That's weird…" JP said when we had reached the bottom, "I could've sworn those lights were coming from here."

"Looked like that to me." Zoe said in agreement.

Takuya and I were looking ahead, seeing if we could find the lights we had seen before, but Tommy interrupted our search when he started pulling on Takuya's arm.

"Takuya?" Tommy said.

"Huh?" We turned to see what Tommy wanted, when we came face to face with pictures carved onto the wall.

"Woah….did not expect to see that…" I muttered while staring at the wall in awe.

A big angel like Digimon, along with the signs of the legendary warriors, covered the wall. I looked around, but I didn't see my symbol anywhere, which made me a little sad.

"What is that?" Takuya asked.

"Kinda pretty." Zoe stated

"Pretty….pretty she says. Ugh, these are the marks of the Ten Legendary Warriors." Bokomon stated.

"The ten legendary warriors?!" everyone repeated Bokomon, except for me. What is it with the ten? Am I not a legendary warrior.

"Hmm? I've never heard of them." Neemon said.

"Are you serious?! The legend of the ten warriors is the first thing we learned in digital world history!" Bokomon replied in shock.

"……I must've been sick that day, but they sure are pretty!" Poor Neemon….

"ARHGGGHHH!" Bokomon groaned in frustration.

Bokomon began telling us of how a Digimon named Lucemon had been a savior to the digital world by stopping a war. He brought peace, and began ruling the digital world peacefully. But one day, he became to obsessed with his power, and began tormenting all the Digimon and the entire digital world, until the legendary warriors stopped him and saved everyone.

"Bokomon…? Im confused….I know you said that I was the legendary warrior of light, love and joy, but I don't see my symbol up there. Why is that?" I asked Bokomon, hoping he would provide me with a answers.

"Oh, yes that! Well, you see, you are a legendary warrior, but Angewomon was one of the legendary angel warriors. There were two legendary angel warriors, known as Magnaangemon, and of course Angewomon. They worked alongside with the legendary warriors, helping them in their battle to defeat Lucemon. Sadly, it all ended in sadness. Magnaangemon gave his life up for Angewomon, and was defeated. He gave what little strength he had left to Angewomon, along with the other ten legendary warriors. In the end, she sacrificed herself for the others, and gave all her strength and energy she had left to the other legendary warriors. In her honor, they placed her as an actual legendary warrior like themselves."

"What a sad story….." I said.

"Yea….She gave her life for her friends…." Zoe stated.

"Uhh, guys? I think we've got company." Takuya said. We all turned around and saw candles that had arms and a face.

An older looking candle thing approached us.

"Why have you humans come to our village? You are not welcome here." Jeez, wasn't like there was a sign that read 'no trespassers' allowed.

Takuya stepped up to explain.

"We're on our way to the Forest Terminal. Sorry to disturb you!"

The elder suddenly got mad and started yelling at us, saying we were here to steal the ancient artifact.

"Well, you wont get away with it!" The elder shouted.

"He's right, the humans must be punished!" candle 1 said.

"Hey, boss you want us to whack some for 'ya?" candle number 2 asked. Yea, these dudes were definitely not what I would call our friends.

"WAIT! STOP, LET ME EXPLAIN!" Bokomon interrupted, jumping in front of us, "These humans have come to help us save the digital world, not steal some artifact!"

"But we didn't know that at first." I mentally slapped myself at Takuya's stupidity at not realizing Bokomon had things under control.

"You're not helping!" Bokomon was definitely right about that! "This may be hard to believe, but somehow this boy was infused with the spirit of one of the ten legendary warriors, Agunimon!" Bokomon said while pointing at Takuya.

"Did you say Agunimon?! IMPOSSIBLE!"

The other candle Digimon started to debate amongst themselves whether what Bokomon had said was true.

"And this girl here," Bokomon said, pointing at me now, "Holds the spirit of the legendary angel warrior, Angewomon!"

All the villagers began to talk amongst themselves once more, trying to decide what Bokomon was saying about me and Takuya was true.

After a few moments, they had come to a decision.

"Please forgive our rude behavior my dear young friends! HAHA!!!" the elder apologized to us while floating over to us, "We are the Candlemon tribe! It is our sacred duty to protect the ancient artifact. So, which of you children have inherited the spirit of a legendary warrior?"

"It was these two, Takuya and Lilly!" Bokomon pointed at us. Candlemon floated in front of Takuya's face.

"Well, you certainly have a brave face young man! On behalf of the Candlemon tribe, I bid you all welcome! Please, be our guests!"

"Something doesn't seem quite right…." Takuya said quietly. I agreed 100% with him on this one! The way the Candlemon accepted us was WAY to fast if you ask me.

"Come along now, don't dawdle!" The elder said as he hopped away towards the village, I assume.

We followed him.

Now, we're standing around a giant fire while the Candlemon dance around with what looked like giant clover leafs. All of the sudden, they threw them in the fire, and we all got strangely sleepy.

I heard Bokomon say it was called sleeping clover before him and Neemon fell over, asleep. The rest of us were lying on the ground, struggling to keep our eyes open. Zoe, JP, and Tommy finally passed out, leaving me, Takuya, and DemiVeemon.

"*YAWN*…sleepy time…." DemiVeemon mumbled, before falling asleep in my arms.

"So, you two claimed the spirits of Agunimon and Angewomon, have you? We shall all shed some light on this!" The elder exclaimed. "Get them Candlemon!"

"Come on we cant stay here!" Takuya said, trying to shake Tommy awake, "C'MON!" Then he realized something.

"THE RIVER!" He shouted. Of course! If we were able to get in the river, we would be able to escape.

"LAVA LOOGIE!" the Candlemon shouted, aiming spitball fire at us. Takuya and I grabbed everyone and ran towards the river.

"DIVE IN!" Takuya shouted, as we jumped.

'KUSO!!!!!! THE WATER IS COLD!!!!' I thought as I went under. I felt someone grab my arm and pull me up to the surface.

"That was a great idea!" Takuya remarked sarcastically.

The others came up, gasping for breath.

"I'll never complain about my alarm clock again!" Zoe stated.

"Yea, nice way to wake up! Did we really have to jump into the river?" JP asked.

Everyone started to argue about jumping in when I realized something was missing. I felt the top of my head, and my hat was gone….and so was DemiVeemon.

"OH NO!" I shouted in panic.

"What's wrong? Are you hurt?!" Takuya asked worriedly.

"No, my hats gone!-" he immediately cut me off before I could finish.

"It's just a hat! You can buy a new one later!"

"I KNOW THAT, BUT MY HAT IS NOT THE ONLY THING THAT'S GONE! I CANT FIND DEMIVEEMON!" His eyes widened when I told him about the missing baby Digimon that was our responsibility.

Before we could both start to go into panic mode, I heard a cry for help.

"MOMMA! DADDY! HELP ME!!!!!!!!" I turned in the direction that the shout came from, and saw my hat floating away quickly, along with DemiVeemon.

"DEMIVEEMON!" I shouted as I saw the baby Digimon approaching a what looked like a waterfall.

"Takuya, get everyone else to safety! I'll go after him!" Before Takuya could say anything, I was already swimming away from them.

"HANG ON DEMIVEEMON! IM COMING!"

"LAVA LOOGIE!" I turned around to see fireballs coming straight towards me. I quickly dived under, just in time to miss the attack from hitting me. Instead it hit the water above me, causing a small explosion, hitting me in the back and knocking the wind out of me. I felt the water go inside my mouth as I tried to breath. I was sinking, and I couldn't do anything about it. Just then, I felt someone grab my waist and pull me up. I gasped for air when I hit the surface, coughing and spitting out all the water that had gotten in my mouth. I opened my eyes, and found DemiVeemon sitting on top of Takuya's head. I smiled and continued coughing up all the water I had swallowed. Takuya patted my back, trying to help me cough it all up.

"You ok?" he asked after I had stopped my coughing fit.

"Yea….just peachy!"

"I tried to save your hat…but…I think you're really gonna want to buy a new one." He handed me my hat, which was now burnt to singes, thanks to the Candlemon.

"The important thing is that you saved DemiVeemon! But thanks for trying to save my hat any way!"

"Ok, here's the plan! We're gonna distract the Candlemon and spirit evolve, giving the others a chance to hide safely, 'kay?" I nodded in agreement with his plan.

"Ok, little buddy, get in my backpack and stay there ok? And don't come out unless I say for you to!" I explained to the baby Digimon before placing him in my backpack.

"Ok, lets go!"

We got of the river and put the plan into action, and started running.

"Hey, I see two of 'em!" one of the Candlemon shouted.

"Get them!" the other one shouted. They quickly caught up to us.

"LAVA LOOGIE!"

Takuya and I had our D-tector's in our hands, running away from the flame heads.

"C'mon help me out here!" Takuya shouted at his D-tector. For me, it was easy.

"Time to show these flame headed freaks what we're made of!" I shouted. The blue colored data started to swirl around my hand. But before I could mange to scan it, Takuya fell, and dropped his D-tector.

"OH NO! MY D-TECTOR!"

"TAKUYA!" I shouted as I saw the Candlemon catching up to us again. Takuya noticed this and jumped and grabbed his D-tector. He landed on both feet and D-tector in hand.

"SPIRIT EVOLUTION TIME!"

The blue data encircled both of our hands as we scanned it.

"EXECUTE! SPIRIT EVOLUTION!" Takuya became totally incased in data.

"EXECUTE! SPIRIT EVOLUTION!" Now I had been incased in the data.

"AGUNINMON!"

"ANGEWOMON!"

The others immediately started cheering for us as they saw two of the legendary warriors appear.

"YAY AGUNIMON!"

"GO ANGEWOMON!"

"YEA, SHOW EM WHO'S BOSS!"

"LAVA LOOGIE!"

"I SUMMON THE PYRO TORNADO!" Agunimon shouted, becoming engulfed in flames. He shot the attack at the Candlemon, but it only knocked them back, not leaving any damage what so ever.

"Wha-?!" Agunimon gasped.

"Are you crazy?! Fire attacks wont work on Candlemon! You should know that!" I shouted, nearly dodging another series of on coming lava loogies.

"Hmph, I think its to douse the lights around here! Celestial arrow!"

"LAVA LOOGIE!" The Candlemon aimed the attack at the arrow of light, and it burnt it to ashes.

"Wha-!" I couldn't believe they burnt my arrow to ashes!

"ARGHHHHH!" The Candlemon were using some type of flamethrower move on Agunimon, encasing him in flames. He had his arms in a shield mode, but it wasn't helping.

"NO! AGUNIMON!" I shouted as I flew down to help him.

I saw the Candlemon spinning around very quickly.

"PARAFFIN PARALYZER!" It shouted, as what looked like candle wax came flying towards me and Agunimon.

Some of it landed on Agunimon.

"That stuff hurts! AHHHHH!" He shouted as more of it landed on him, and landed on me.

"OWW!!!!!!!!MY WINGS!" Some of the wax landed on my wings, and it was burning! Now I know why parents always tell their kids not to play with candle wax.

"KYAHHHHH!" The wax had hardened and Agunimon couldn't move.

More of it landed on me and this time it really hurt!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! GET IT OFF ME!" I screamed out in pain as the stuff hardened on my wings and my body. I fell out of mid-air and landed- no, more like fell- out of the sky and hit the ground extremely hard.

"I- I cant move anything!" Agunimon exclaimed.

"HANG ON TAKUYA AND LILLY! IM COMIN!" I looked up to see Tommy running towards us. He jumped into the river and took off his hat and filled it with water. He threw it at the Candlemon.

"Lights out, 'ya meanies!" It hit the Candlemon and caused them to move back a little. "I wont be, just a little kid in the way!"

Then out of nowhere, a bright light shot up out of the sky, and something glided in front of Tommy. It was a spirit! Suddenly, the river turned to ice!

"EXECUTE! SPIRIT EVOLUTION!" Tommy shouted as he became encased in data. A giant snow bear appeared in his place. "KUMAMON!

"It's Kumamon, the legendary warrior of ice!" Bokomon exclaimed.

"Time to teach you bullies a lesson! CRYSTAL BREEZE!" Kumamon shouted, his attack freezing one of the Candlemon.

"Hey, there teddy bear! You want a playmate? HACHA!" the other Candlemon started spinning around in a flaming circle, which suddenly became surrounded in strips of data. Candlemon, was digivolving!

Now, in what used to be Candlemons place, was a Digimon that had a staff in his hand, and wore a wizard hat.

"Who's that?" I asked aloud

"That's Wizardmon. This mysterious champion level Digimon can make you disappear with his Electro Squall and magic game attacks." Bokomon said, answering my question. When he mentioned that Wizardmon could make you disappear, I was pretty sure he didn't mean when a magician makes you disappear.

"CRYSTAL BREEZE!"

"Take off teddy!" Wizardmon shouted, while dodging Kumamons attack, kicking him square in the chest, knocking Kumamon back several feet.

"KUMAMON!" Agunimon and I shouted, as Wizardmon landed in front of us, and cackled evilly.

"Looks like the great Agunimon has a problem with waxy build up! How about a little magical game? TA-TA!" and with that, Wizardmon disappeared into thin air.

Agunimon broke out of the hardened wax, along with me.

"That was weird…" Kumamon, who was still on the ground said.

I could hear footsteps coming from around us. But each time I turned, there was nothing there. Agunimon growled in frustration, being as this stupid game was getting on our nerves, and fast.

"HAHAHAHAH! UP HERE! I know lets play catch!" Out of nowhere, Wizardmon attacked, sending a lightning bolt towards Takuya. Luckily, he dodged it in time, but it hit me instead.

"ARHHHHHHGHHHHH!" I screamed out in pain as soon as the bolt had hit me, causing me to fall to the ground once more, but instead this time, I de-digivolved.

"LILLY!" I heard Agunimon shout. I looked over in time to see him dodge another bolt from Wizardmon.

"Not bad legendary warrior! But I've got plenty up my sleeve!" Just then, a whole bunch of Wizardmons appeared, circling Takuya in.

"No….Takuya…." I muttered weakly, before passing out.

The last thing I saw was Wizardmon attacking Takuya once more.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of people talking quietly. When I opened my eyes, I saw everything moving around me, but I wasn't walking. It freaked me out so I kinda screamed.

"OW! That was my ear you just shouted in." I heard Takuya mutter angrily.

"Oops! Sorry…" I muttered, hugging him apologetically, "So, you mind telling me what I did to myself this time that made you have give me another piggyback ride?" I asked him. I swear that one of theses days, he's just gonna throw out his back from carrying me on his back all the time!

"Wizardmon hit you with one his attacks, and well….you sorta de-digivoled and passed out from exhaustion." Oh. I remember now.

"Oh….did ya' get him though?" I asked Takuya, who gave me his famous toothy grin.

"Yep! Piece of cake!" I laughed at his description of how easy it was. I knew it was extremely hard, but I let him have his moment.

"So, im guessing, and just guessing, that Wizardmon held the fractal code for the tracks…or am I wrong?"

"Good guess! Yep, so now we're crossing the tracks!"

"Good!" I yawned involuntarily. I was still pretty tired.

Takuya chuckled quietly. "Lilly, go back to sleep. You earned some well deserved rest."

"Ok….and Takuya?"

"Yea?"

"Thank you…."

And with that, I fell asleep once more.


	5. The legendary warrior of wind,Kazemon!

"So guys, are we there yet?" JP asked for the bazillionth time.

"Lets see, what's wrong with this picture? Desert looking waste land, Forest Terminal? I'd say no!" Takuya said, obviously annoyed.

"HUNGRY!" I looked down at the baby Digimon in arms.

"I'm sorry DemiVeemon, but I don't have anything for you to eat." I sadly said.

"Awww, im tired! Lets take a rest." Tommy said tiredly.

Takuya of course, pushed him forward again with encouragement, obviously not in the mood for stopping. I felt really bad that I was the only one who slept. Everyone else stayed walking down the tracks, and lack of sleep was definitely visible on their faces. But I felt much worse about Takuya. He carried me while I was sleeping the entire time, so he was most likely exhausted like everyone else.

Now, Takuya was blaming JP for the reason we're walking on these tracks. Of course, I blame him somewhat too, but now really isn't what I would call the time to argue about it. My thoughts were broken as I heard a train whistle from behind us. Takuya, who was standing on the tracks, turned around and started waving his hands in the air.

"HEY HEY! IT'S A TRAILMON!" Takuya shouted excitedly. We all turned around, and sure enough he was right, there was a Trailmon….coming straight at us, well technically Takuya.

"Well FINALLY!" Jeez, Zoe could sure be snobby at times!

"Hey, Trailmon, what's up? Can you take us to the forest terminal?" Takuya asked the Trailmon in front of us.

"Oh, I over ate at my last stop….besides im a freight train. No riders, no exceptions!" the pink mole Trailmon replied. So much for air-conditioning…

"Trailmon, I am as light as bubble wrap!" Zoe stated as she jumped onto the Trailmon, trying to convince him to give us a ride.

Takuya, Tommy, and Bokomon climbed on as well.

"Just think of us as cargo!" Takuya suggested.

"Hey that tickles!" The Trailmon threw everyone off as he laughed.

He said something about being to ticklish to carry us, and then he said something about staying on the tracks and we'd get to where we were headed, then he was gone, leaving us sitting on our butts.

"So much for….getting there soon." Takuya muttered.

Zoe stood up and started shouting for Trailmon to comeback, which he was obviously not.

"….I could spirit evolve and fly us to the Forest Terminal." I suggested.

"No, you're still weak from exhaustion and energy loss. You'd just end up draining even more energy from yourself." Takuya objected.

I said nothing more, knowing that I would just end up losing. We got up and walked a little bit more, before we hit a two way track way. Great.

"Ummm….so which way do we go?" I asked.

"This way!" Takuya pointed to one direction,

"That way!" Zoe said, frowning that Takuya said the other way.

"YOU'RE WRONG!" Takuya shouted, giving statement that Zoe was wrong.

"WHY, JUST BECAUSE I DISAGREE WITH YOU?" She asked, shouting back. I had to agree with her on that question. It was probably wrong because Takuya had said so, at least for him that is.

"Don't you think the Forest Terminal just might be surrounded by trees?" Ok, I had to give her a point there. Takuya, 0. Zoe, 1.

They started arguing about which way we would go. It's times like these that I wished we had a map or GPS.

"LATER!" Zoe huffed angrily, going left.

"SEE 'YA!" Takuya shouted, going right. Great, now we're splitting up…..

"WAIT UP TAKUYA!" Tommy shouted, running after him

"Hey, we should stick together!" JP stated, which I totally agreed with, running after Zoe. I stood there with Bokomon and Neemon, deciding which way I should go.

"My dear Lilly, which way will you be going?" Bokomon asked me.

"Im not sure…. I think Takuya and Tommy will be ok by themselves, but im not so sure about Zoe and JP…." I stated before running after the two.

"HEY, GUYS WAIT UP!" I shouted, causing them to turn around.

"So, you agree that my way is the right way?" Zoe asked me.

"Um…well…I figured that I should come, incase you guys got into any trouble, or something." Zoe smiled at my words, happy to know that I wanted to make sure they stayed safe.

"I cant believe Takuya and Tommy went the other way! I mean, it's pretty obvious this is the right way, I hope! He can be a real jerk sometimes." JP said. I concluded that the so called 'jerk' was Takuya.

"You got that right." Zoe said in agreement.

I stayed quiet. I didn't really like talking about people behind their backs, especially Takuya. I had to agree that he was kinda a jerk back there, but I cant really blame for it…I think.

"What do you think Lilly?" JP's voice brought me out of my thoughts.

"About what?" I asked.

"About Takuya…..Do you think he's a jerk?"

I stayed quiet for a few seconds before answering.

"Takuya's my best friend….I've known him since we were in diapers, and clearly, I have nothing bad to say about him, and neither should you two. I know he can act like he did a lot, but he's always been like that. That doesn't give you any right to talk about him like that!" I walked off ahead of them, leaving them to think about what I just said.

* * *

"That is one HUMONGUS tree!" Zoe exclaimed. We were now standing before this giant tree, gaping at its size.

"So, then this must be the Forest Terminal, right?" JP asked as we stood before the tree.

"This, is Breezy Village." Bokomon answered, destroying our hopes that we had found the Forest Terminal.

"It's called the what now?" Zoe asked, clearly confused.

"Welcome tourists." a voice, which was all to familiar, greeted.

"Huh?" we all blurted as we turned around to see who had just spoken.

It was bandana boy. The same boy who had insulted my parenting skills!

"So, this isn't it…" Bandana boy said. Well, DUH! There's like, giganto sign right in front of your face!

"You're right, it's not." Bokomon stated.

Zoe giggled before smiling at Koji, then began to speak. "Hey, Koji what's up?" she asked politely, while JP frowned at Koji, and I just stood there, bored and mad that we had to run into bandana. If anyone around here was to be called a jerk, it should be him.

Of course, being the big jerk he is, Koji completely ignored Zoe's question, and jumped down onto the tracks.

"Uh, where ya' goin'?" Zoe asked him, completely shocked at his behavior.

"Where I go is my own business, thanks for asking." Like I said, SO RUDE!

"Oh, you're so anti-social!" Zoe shouted angrily as he walked off.

"He reminds me of white chocolate. It may look good, but no taste!" JP stated, trying to lighten the mood.

The way he had acted towards Zoe made me completely furious! That was no way to talk and act towards a girl! While Bokomon began to talk about how something wasn't quite right here, I took off running down the tracks, with DemiVeemon in my arms, and ran after bandana boy.

"HEY! BANDANA!" I shouted as I caught up to him.

"What do you want?" He said with an annoyed glare.

"Ya' know, you're pretty rude to people who are just trying to be nice. Zoe didn't deserve to be blown off just for asking you how things were going with you." I simply stated.

"And since when was it any of her business, or yours?"

"Since I was one of those people you were rude to."

DemiVeemon looked up at me, before speaking to Koji.

"HI!" the baby Digimon greeted happily.

"Boy, was I right. You're a horrible parent if you cant even teach that kid when to wait his turn to talk." GRRR! THAT'S IT!"GRRR! YOU ARE THE BIGGEST ANTI-SOCIAL JERK, I HAVE EVER MET! NO ONE, AND I MEAN NO ONE, ESPECIALLY A GIRL, DESERVES TO BE TREATED SO RUDELY BY YOU!" I shouted, poking him in the chest.

"….." He stayed silent while I continued yelling.

"And who are you to say im a bad parent! You don't even know me!"

"I think that you should just go home, back to your mommy and daddy, little girl…" THAT, was the last straw!

"No point in running back home if I don't have a mom anymore, and a dad that constantly works, leaving no time for me. Like I said before, you know NOTHING about me, to have a right to judge me!" I quickly turned away before the tears could start to fall, and ran off.

* * *

I finally found a little place with no one around to bother me and sat down. I pulled out my guitar key chain from my pocket and muttered "Grow". It grew back to its normal size and I began playing random strings. It seemed like I was sitting there for hours, when I heard footsteps approaching me, and they sat down next to me.

"What do you want?" I muttered angrily.

"We've been looking for you everywhere! Where'd ya' go?" It was Zoe speaking.

"Went and yelled at Koji for being so rude and anti-social all the time."

"Well, we found some food! Come on, you need to eat something." She handed me something that looked like a bowl of soup. I took the bowl in my hands, while DemiVeemon sat up in my lap, and began to reach for it.

"Sorry DemiVeemon, but there's only enough for one person." The little guy frowned a little.

"HUNGRY!" The baby Digimon whined.

"Zoe, could you maybe take him back to go get him some. I think I'll stay here. I'd like to be alone right now." she nodded before picking up DemiVeemon, and carrying him back with her, leaving me alone with myself, my guitar, and the soup, which tasted really good. I finished in only a few minutes. I figured it was time to head back to find Zoe and the other so I had my guitar shrink back into a key chain and placed it in my pocket. As soon as I started walking, my D-tector started going off.

"Hmmm….is there a spirit nearby?" I asked myself quietly.

I was fixing to continue walking back, when I heard voices and someone place a hand over my mouth and pull me behind some bushes.

"MRMMMF!" I struggled against the person, but they were strong!

"Stop squirming and relax! Its just me, Koji." GRRRR! THAT'S EVEN WORSE!

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" I shout-whispered as soon as he took his hand off my mouth.

"SHHH! Listen…" He whispered. I heard voices.

They were saying something about stopping human children in the village. They talked as if they were gonna try to destroy them! That's when I knew that was probably the place Zoe had gotten my soup from. THEY WERE IN THE VILLAGE!

I started running back, but stopped when I heard bandana speak to me.

"Where're you going?"

"To help make sure my friends stay safe." I simply stated, and continued running, Koji, who was surprisingly running after me.

I guess he cared more then we gave him credit for.

After what seemed like forever, we finally reached the village, and just in time to see three Digimon that looked like mushrooms flying through the air. They immediately started throwing down what seemed like harmless mushrooms. But when they hit the ground, they exploded, causing everyone to fly backwards. A thick cloud of smoke blocked everyone from me and bandanas view, causing me to worry…..at least, until I heard laughing, and not the good kind. It was more like evil laughter.

"The Mushroomon Brothers!" The mushroom like Digimon shouted as they jumped in the air.

"Please don't wreck all our plants!" one of the Floramon begged.

The Mushroomon only laughed at the Floramon before doing what she had asked them not to.

"GIGGLE GRENADE!" they shouted as they threw down those mushroom thingies again. I mean, does a giggle grenade sound bad to you?

Right when the grenade things hit the ground and exploded, this powder stuff flew out and everyone immediately started to laugh. Everyone except us.

"What's so funny?" Zoe asked, looking very confused before continuing making her point, "We're in trouble!"

Apparently, the attack only works on the Floramon, by what the Mushroomon were saying, adding that it kept them in a good mood. Yea right…

One of the Floramon started talking, but I could hardly understand what it said, due to all the laughing it was doing. It said, or it sounded like it said, that them and the Mushroomon used to be good friends, and greet guests at the station. The Mushroomon only said that the guests liked the Floramon better because they were so popular and yadda, yadda, yadda. The rest went on to compliments about the Mushroomon, but that didn't really help at all. The started attacking again, and threw one of those grenades right at JP! Luckily, he jumped out of the way, letting the grenade hit a house instead.

"HOLD IT!" Zoe shouted. She walked up to the Mushroomon brothers and glared at them.

"You just stand aside girly!" One of them said, causing him to earn a slap on the face.

"WOOH! GO ZOE!" I shouted, not getting anyone's attention at all.

"Hey now! That's my brother, why'd 'ya slap him?" One of the other brothers asked Zoe.

"YOU NEED TO LEARN HOW TO GET ALONG!" Oh how right she was…

"HUH?" obviously they don't know the definition of getting along…

"Just because you feel like you're getting the short end of the stick, that doesn't give you the right to go around destroying things! Try solving things peacefully." Peacefully….peace sounds good….

"YEAH NOW LISTEN UP!" of course JP would be the first one to stand by Zoes side in this argument… "You toadstool heads cant just go barging in here with your purple mushroom caps, 'cuz they're just plain ugly! Right?" The only part of that statement that actually helped with this situation was the barging in part.

"JP, YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE MAKING PEACE WITH THEM, NOT FUN OF THEM!" I shouted, obviously not being heard.

"You insulted them. That's totally wrong." Zoe stated.

"Ohuggghhh" was all JP said before realizing what he had just done to make the situation 10 times worse than it already was.

"You shouldn't have said that!" one of the Mushroomon said, pointing angrily at JP, "You're gonna get it!"

JP didn't do anything, except run away, the Mushroomon brothers right behind him. Now they were throwing those stupid grenade things all over the place. One hit the ground close to JP, causing him to fall down.

"JP!" I heard Zoe shout. Suddenly, a bright light appeared, and I noticed it was a spirit, heading straight towards Zoe. Of course, JP thought it was his and stood up shouting 'Spirit evolution' at the same time. It was actually kinda funny how it just flew right past him.

A blue strip of data began to swirl around Zoe's hand.

"EXECUTE! SPIRIT EVOLUTION!" Zoe shouted as she became encased by data.

"KAZEMON!" Now, a girl who looked like a fairy and had butterfly wings, and looked like she was wearing a bikini, stood in Zoe's place…..and she looked AWESOME!

I heard Bokomon say that she was Kazemon, the legendary warrior of wind.

"EVIL CREATURES, BE TERRIFIED BY THE WIND!" Kazemon shouted.

The Mushroomon ignored her warnings, and began to throw more of those grenades at her. Kazemon put her hands in front of her, and tiny little whirlwinds began to appear form her finger tips.

"HURRICANE WAVE!" She shouted, the little whirlwinds knocking the grenades away.

"Grrrr… ya' pesty insect!" one of the Mushroomon yelled, throwing more grenades at her.

Kazemon flew down and did a handstand, and began spinning around.

"TEMEPEST TWIST!" She shouted as she spun around, causing the grenades to bounce off of her, and lifting her off the ground, to go spinning towards the Mushroomon brothers and kicking them in the faces.

"SO! WE'RE NOT THORUGH YET!" They shouted as each of them landed on each others shoulders. Just when you thought it couldn't get any worse, it did because the Mushroomon began to digivolve.

"THAT, is one big ugly tree.." I muttered as the new Digimon appeared.

"That's Woodmon, a plant Digimon, whose Branch Bash attack is one of tremendous strength, and his bark is like armor." Bokomon informed us, as the new Digimon appeared.

Kazemon immediately started attacking Woodmon. But it didn't do anything!

"BRANCH BASH!" Woodmon shouted, hitting Kazemon and knocking her out of the air. Right when she hit the ground, she de-digivolved.

Me and bandana ran out from behind the bushes.

"HEY CUT IT OUT!" Koji shouted.

"ZOE, GET OUT OF THE WAY!" I shouted, as I saw Woodmon fixing to bash her into the ground. Luckily, she got out of the way just in time.

"NO!" I looked over and saw JP with a shovel, running straight towards Woodmon, "You cant do that to my friend!" He hit Woodmon with the shovel, but Woodmon knocked him into the air, causing him to fly back.

"What do 'ya say to beating this stick into the ground bandana?" I asked, looking at Koji.

"Im beginning to like the way you think…."

"Well then, lets go!"

He simply nodded as we both raised our D-tector's into the air. A swirl of data circled our hands.

"EXECUTE! SPIRIT EVOLUTION!"

"LOBOMON"

"ANGEWOMON!"

"GRRR!" Woodmon growled, obviously not happy.

"LOBO KENDO!" A large blue sword appeared in Lobomon's hands, and he attacked Woodmon, only chipping a little bark off. Now I knew what Bokomon meant by armor.

"Hahaha! Was that a Love Tap?" Woodmon laughed, obviously not fazed by the attack.

"We'll see if you can call this a Love Tap, you overgrown stick! CELSTIAL ARROW!"

"HOWLING LASER!"

Koji and I attacked at the same time, hitting Woodmon in the head once again, but this time, it actually did more damage.

"Obviously you've been taken over by evil!" Gee Koji, did you just now realize this?

Woodmon only frowned, but when he did, his fractal code appeared, and he started falling apart.

"Shadow creature, be purified by the light! Fractal code, digitize!" Koji said, as he scanned the code.

The Mushroomon brothers changed back, and clearly didn't remember anything from before, being as they began to ask me and Koji all these questions. We turned back into our human selves, and landed on the ground. I felt just fine, but as for bandana…. Well, he looked wiped.

"Hey, you ok?" I asked kneeling down in front of him. He only panted.

He opened his eyes when his D-tector started beeping. He pressed a button, and all the fractal code flew out, returning everything that was lost from before.

"They're all pretty happy, thanks to you." Zoe said, as she walked over and held a hand out to bandana. Of course, he got up himself, and started walking away, saying nothing at all. This, of course, peeved Zoe.

"Ya' know Koji, you could try being friendly!"

"HEY BANDANA!" when he stopped walking away, I knew I had gotten his attention. "Good job for beating that overgrown stick into the ground!"

He didn't say anything…just walked away, causing me to frown.

"I don't get him. Why do I try to like a guy that acts like that?" Zoe asked herself.

Maybe because we really just wanna be his friends…..

* * *

"I don't care what that Koji thinks, we were a great team!" Zoe exclaimed.

"Yea…" I quietly said, agreeing with her.

"WE HAVE RETURNED!" I turned around and saw Takuya and Tommy running towards us.

"You blew it! Where were you two?" Zoe asked, apparently mad they missed the big show.

"Ahah, that's quite a story. After awhile, we thought you might need us so we decided to check back in!" Takuya said, Tommy leaning against panting from all the running.

"No, you made a wrong turn and missed a once in a lifetime show!" Zoe said, smiling.

"Yea right, don't try and psych us out Zoe, you know we didn't miss a thing." Takuya said with a his signature goofy smile.

"Well, you didn't get to see me spirit evolve." Zoe stated.

Takuya and Tommy stayed quiet for a few seconds before turning to each other and laughing.

"YEA RIGHT!" wow….maybe Takuya is always a jerk.

"Like you could!" and Takuya's meanness is rubbing off on Tommy now…

"You really thought we'd believe that?" Takuya said, before continuing his laughing fest along with Tommy.

Zoe yelled at them before marching over to them and putting them both into headlocks, which I couldn't help but laugh at.

After all the shouting of 'uncle', everyone went off to do things in the village, leaving me and Takuya by ourselves.

"You've been quiet the entire time since me and Tommy got here." he said, sitting down next to me in the grass.

"Just admit it Takuya…you went the wrong way." I said while smirking evilly at him.

"NO! WE CAME BACK 'CUZ WE FIGURED YOU'D NEED OUR HELP!"

"I think those goggles are making you crazy. Admit it. We were right, and you were wrong."

"….."

"Well…im not mad at you. But, you did miss me kicking an overgrown tree branches butt!"

"So that's why you look so tired." Oh, he was good.

"Yea. But seriously, those goggles are getting to your head!" I laughed, reaching over and pulling his hat off his head along with his goggles.

"HEY! Give those back!" He reached back to get them, but I rolled out of the way and stood up.

"If you want 'em, you have to catch me first!" I put his hat and goggles on and started running off. I heard him running after me.

"OH, COME ON TAKUYA! I KNOW THAT YOU CAN RUN FASTER THAN-AHGHHHHHH!" I screamed as I felt him tackle me to the ground, and we fell down a small hill. We crashed into a small patch of flowers.

"That…was… HAHAHHA! AWESOME!" I laughed, sinking into the flowers.

"I caught you! Now give my stuff back."

"Fine…" I handed him his hat and goggles back.

Im really beginning to like the digital world.

* * *

A/N: PLEASE REVIEW! No one has reviewed this story yet, and it kinda scares me T-T!


	6. Meet Beetlemon, spirit of thunder!

A/N: Yay, chapter 6! Sorry it took me so long to update! I was really busy with other crap and such, but be happy, becaues i have updated this story! enjoy the newest chapter, my wonderful reviewers!

* * *

**"AH! SAND IN MY EYES! SAND IN MY EYES!"** I screamed, rubbing my eyes as they began to sting.

"Hey, cool! My ears are full of sand!" Neemon exclaimed as more sand blew around us.

"Yes, and your head is full of rocks." Bokomon added.

"Since when has the wind **EVER** been this strong?" I asked angrily.

Everyone stopped when we heard a train whistle. We looked ahead and saw a Trailmon coming straight at us!

**"KYAAHH!"** I shouted as Takuya grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the way with him.

"That was close!" JP said.

"Why do things always come out of nowhere in the digital world!" Takuya exclaimed.

"What did ya expect? We're walking on train tracks! Of course there would be a Trailmon!" I remarked.

Suddenly, the wind stopped, along with the flying sand. Now, we were standing in front of a big building.

"WOW! Awesome!" Tommy exclaimed, as we stood before the giant building.

"Welcome to Wind Factory Incorporated!" Bokomon said.

"Wind Factory Incorporated?" Zoe asked.

"A division of Mother Nature Enterprises!" Neemon happily stated, answering everyone's question.

"Hey, some Digimon." Takuya said. Sure enough these metal robot looking Digimon walked by.

"Kokuwamon, machine Digimon. When they feel threatened, they let out a million volt electrical charge. Their special attack is Power Surge." Bokomon informed us.

Just then, all the Kokuwamon fell down, knocking each other down like a stack of dominos, causing Tommy to laugh.

"Well, if there are that many Digimon around, then there must be some food around here somewhere…" Bokomon concluded. The mention of food made my stomach growl.

"All right, then lets have us a feast!" Takuya said excitedly, running off towards the building.

"But Takuya, hold on!" J.P exclaimed, causing Takuya to stop and turn around.

"Why, what's up?"

"Listen Taky, as long as you're heading out to get some food, would you mind bringing me an order to go with extra everything?" J.P asked Takuya, no, more like ordered him.

**"WHAT? **Im not the pizzamon! Its every tummy for itself!" and with that said, Takuya ran off again, me right behind him, and the others right behind us.

"**LAST ONE TO FILL THEIR PLATE IS A ROTTEN EGG! WOO-HOO!"**

But before anyone could get to some food, we were stopped by this little cute Digimon, who kept saying warning, and he shouted at us for trespassing and told us to leave and go home. I was NOT leaving on an empty stomach!

Then, two more appeared!

**"YOU HAVE NOW BEEN WARNED! STOP! WHAT WE'RE TRYING TO SAY IS GO HOME!"** the three of them said at once. Sure, they look cute, but they are REALLY annoying now.

Takuya and J.P whimpered as they backed away from the three little Digimon. I had to admit, they were actually kinda scary when they got mad. I clung onto Takuya's arm.

"Now would be a really good time for me," J.P started nervously.

"Uh-huh?" Takuya asked, telling him to continue.

"To wait in the car if we had one." J.P finished.

"Excuse me, but we're just here for a tour of the factory." Zoe stated.

"Yea," I said, backing here statement up, "We just wanna see what its like."

* * *

The little Digimon began talking amongst themselves, and finally decided to let us come in.

"Oh, WOW!"

"This is cool!"

"Oh, wow! Its amazing!"

"Neat!" I exclaimed, like everyone else was.

Through the glass, we saw the Kokuwamon working, and these big troll like Digimon watching them.

"Great, I love watching other people work." Boy, J.P is sure lazy….

"We're not the only ones watching." Bokomon pointed out.

"You mean those troll dudes?" I asked him.

He nodded his head, "Goblimon, this ogre Digimon loves being bad. His special attack is goblin strike."

"Are you enjoying your tour?" The Minomon from before asked us.

"Yea!" Zoe answered.

"Do you have any questions?"

"Can we slide on this floor in our socks?" Neemon asked. I inwardly laughed at his stupidity.

"If you feel you must, go ahead!" Minomon answered cheerfully.

J.P groaned and crossed his legs as he began hopping up and down.

"What's wrong?" Tommy asked him.

"I **REALLY** need to find a bathroom!" He quickly said, before running off, "LIKE RIGHT NOW!"

Minomon shouted after him, telling him to go left.

2 minutes later:

**"HEY J.P, HURRY UP! DID YA FALL IN?" **Takuya shouted. I laughed at the last thing he said.

"I'm coming already!" he shouted back.

* * *

Now, we were in a room, continuing the tour, and we were now looking at this giant machine, which was apparently ultra high-tech stuff.

Finally, Minomon had finished talking about all the machines.

"Now, before we get you some lovely parting gifts, are there any questions?"

**"YEA!" **We all said, raising our hands into the air, "Where is the cafeteria?"

* * *

We all sweat dropped when our food was brought to us. Instead of actual food on our plates, there were batteries instead.

"Ummm…." I said, not able to find any words to say.

"So, what exactly do you call this?" Zoe asked.

"A nine-volt omelet?" Neemon suggested.

"Eat up everybody!" Minomon said happily.

"They're really lovely batteries, but-" Zoe began, only to be cut off by Minomon.

"Oh, you'll love them! It's our chefs special!" Minomon said, pointing over to a Kokuwamon who was enjoying the batteries on his plate. I noticed more Kokuwamon who were also enjoying the battery filled plates.

"Be sure to save room for desert! Its alkaline!" Minomon reminded us, along with informing what the desert special was.

"We cant eat this stuff!" Takuya and J.P said together.

"Im sorry, but im allergic to, um, batteries. If I eat one, my body gets covered in a rash." I lied, pushing my plate back a little.

Tommy asked Minomon if there was actually any 'real' food around here, for special guests like ourselves.

"How about a double-a pie?" Minomon asked us.

**"NO THANKS!" **We all shouted angrily, scaring off Minomon, and leaving us all on empty.

* * *

"Im worried we might have offended the Minomon…." Zoe stated, as we left the building.

"More than the lunch offended us?" Takuya asked.

"Can we get back to worrying about my stomach?" J.P asked sadly.

"Stupid batteries!" Takuya muttered angrily, kicking a battery that was lying on the ground off somewhere.

"Hey, look!" I shouted, while pointing over to fenced in area.

"What's that?" Zoe asked, stupidly might I add.

"It's a building with a fence around it, to obvious an answer?" Bokomon said.

'Well, lets check it out." Takuya said, as we all started running towards the mysterious building.

When we got closer, there were a whole bunch of Kokuwamon around. I figured that this was where they lived, and the others figured that out too. Several little Kokuwamon children approached us.

"You're kind funny looking!" one of the little Kokuwamon said, causing the others to laugh with him.

The Kokuwamon began to explain how their lives were before the Goblimon came and kidnapped them, taking them from their home in a forest. I felt a twang in my heart for the Kokuwamon. No one should be kidnapped from their homes just to work for some big old ugly trolls!

"Man, that just blows…" Tommy stated sadly.

"Yea, and everything seemed so normal when we toured the factory." Zoe said.

"This just goes to show that everything isn't always as it seems from our view." I added.

"I had a feeling something was wrong. My gut told me." J.P said to Takuya.

"Great, now even your stomachs a know-it-all," I heard Takuya mutter under his breath, before turning towards the Kokuwamon, "So how come they needed your labor in such a modern factory?"

The Kokuwamon explained that the Goblimon would scare them, and when they get scared, they let off a lot of electricity, and the Goblimon would use that electricity to power the factory. They complained how much hard work it was, and they didn't even get paid, or get a vacation! I'm glad I didn't work here…

"Well, why don't you leave?" Tommy asked the Kokuwamon.

"Hmmm?" apparently, they had no idea what leaving meant.

"Yea, when they going gets too tough, the really smart ones take off." J.P stated, agreeing with Tommy.

Of course, for some reason, this made Takuya mad, because he started yelling.

**"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND! **If they take off, then the Goblimon will track them down, and smash them all into little pieces!" he said, getting up in to J.P's face.

"Lemme guess 'talkie', you got some bright idea that they should ban together and fight back!" J.P yelled back. Now, they were both in each others faces, growling angrily.

"We're not really fighters, and as for running away, we cant, because the Goblimons security is just too tight." one of the Kokuwamon said, causing J.P and Takuya to stop their fighting.

"Well, it seems like those are your only two options." Takuya concluded. I agreed with him. It was either run or fight.

"I suppose if we had to choose, we'd prefer the running option."

"If you run now, you'll never stop running, but if you fight them, you could be free forever! You wont have to do it alone! We'll help 'ya beat them!" I smiled at Takuya's words of determination. Of course, J.P had to go and ruin the moment.

"Hey, who died and made you decision guy anyway? What if we don't want any part of this fight, huh?"

Tommy and Zoe stood up from their seats, and stated their decisions.

"Im in!" Zoe happily said.

"Yea, when do we start?" Tommy asked excitedly.

"I'm in too! We're gonna need all the help we can get!" I said, with a fist pump to the air.

"Excellent!" Bokomon and Neemon said, happy with our decision

One of the Kokuwamon children stood up. I smiled at his bravery to help us get his freedom, and soon, he was followed, more, and more, and all the other Kokuwamon.

"Right, lets do it!"

"This could be the most important moment of our lives, however short they may be!"

"Here-here!" The Kokuwamon elder said, stating his agreement.

"Well, something tells me those Goblimon are gonna get the shock of their lives!" Takuya exclaimed happily.

"Ok, is everyone ready?" Zoe asked the Kokuwamon.

"Ready when you are!" they all answered together.

We wrote out the plan for escape. We were all given special instructions. Zoe and I were to get as many Goblimon as possible over to the gate, while the others snuck inside the factory, awaiting the signal from me and Zoe, to destroy the assembly line once and for all.

"So, what do 'ya say, are 'ya with me?" Takuya asked the Kokuwamon.

"Affirmative!"

"Great! This is teamwork guys, and a great plan, just like the ones I used to draw for my army men, except this time its for real! Pretty cool, huh?" Was he talking about the plan, or playing with his army men?

"Yea, pretty cool for you Takuya." Zoe remarked sarcastically, while smirking.

"What's that mean?" Takuya asked, clearly peeved.

Tommy thought the plan was quite simple, but it really wasn't, so Takuya had to explain how we'd still have to get rid of the Goblimon leader, so the Kokuwamon would be able to be free for good.

"I'm not going!" J.P said.

**"WHAT!" **the rest of us exclaimed, shocked by his decision.

"Why don't you guys take care of this one, and holler if you need me."

"What're you saying J.P?" Takuya asked, with an angry look on his face.

"I'm saying that you guys are on your own. You don't need me! You probably don't even want me! I cant become a Digimon like you guys!" he shouted, before frowning sadly and continuing. "Im just tall, sweet, and cuddly." he mumbled sadly. Well, he was kinda tall, he liked sweets instead of being sweet all the time, and as for cuddly….well, im not even gonna comment on that.

"Man, I will never understand what your problem is!" Takuya exclaimed in frustration.

"My problem is you…." J.P began quietly, **"TRYING TO MAKE ME DO WHAT I DON'T WANT TO!"** He shouted, towering over Takuya who was just as angry.

**"OH YEA?"**

They stopped yelling and turned and faced away from each other.

"You two loudmouths are going to make the Kokuwamon cry!" Bokomon said, hoping to make the to boys stop their argument and think of how they were effecting those around them.

"We understand what J.P is going through." one of the Kokuwamon stated, hoping to calm everyone down.

"You see," another Kokuwamon started, "before we met you, we never even dreamed of fighting back."

Another Kokuwamon spoke up. "You have given us hope, and that is something we haven't had in a long time. And you have seen how strong we can be if we just believe in ourselves!"

"We believe!" the Kokuwamon elder exclaimed.

"You do?" Takuya asked stupidly.

J.P just walked over to a wall by himself, saying nothing at all.

"Hope…is something that's very important in our lives," I started, "Hope, is something that keeps us going everyday. If no one had hope, then our lives would be….well, they wouldn't be the way they are right now. As long as you have hope, you can do anything you want if you believe you can." I smiled at my words, proud of myself for going so deep with them.

"…."

"…."

"….You're right. If we didn't believe in ourselves, we wouldn't be able to accomplish anything." Takuya said, agreeing with me

I smiled at him, and looked over to the wall, only to notice that J.P had left the little house.

"And the only way for J.P to come around and want to help us, is for him to have hope and believe in himself." I knew that was the complete truth as I uttered those words.

* * *

"All right, it's go time!" Takuya told the Kokuwamon.

**"GO!" **the Kokuwamon cheered as they backed away from us.

"Are we ready?" Takuya asked me, Zoe, Tommy, Bokomon, and Neemon.

**"READY!"**

And with that said, we all ran in opposite directions, me and Zoe taking the left, while the others took the right, spirit evolving along the way.

**"EXECUTE! SPIRIT EVOLUTION!"** we all shouted together as we became encased in data.

**"AGUNIMON!"**

**"ANGEWOMON!"**

**"KAZEMON!"**

**"KUMAMON!"**

The alarms went off as something blew up, and all the Minomon appeared and began shouting "WARNING" over and over.

"Go away you lousy pinecones!" Kazemon shouted, and sure enough, they did.

We both flew up into the air and aimed our attacks at the gates of the factory.

**"HURRICANE WAVE!"**

**"CELESTIAL ARROW!"**

The explosion we made was loud enough to definitely wake anything up. We both took off to the entrance of the factory, awaiting our company.

"Come out come out wherever you are?" Zoe singsonged, while giggling.

I saw the Goblimon running towards us.

"I think they decided to come and play." I said

"Well, then lets play our way!" Zoe flew off towards the group of Goblimon, and I followed her.

When I reached her, she had already taken out all of the Goblimon.

"You go and help Takuya and the others! I have this under control!" Kazemon said, kicking a Goblimon in the face.

"Right! Be careful!" I took off to find the others, knowing that they would need help too.

I flew inside the factory, and followed all the yelling. When I got there, I found Kumamon turning the Goblimon to snowmen.

"Angewomon, what're you doing here?" Agunimon asked me.

"You're going to need my help to take down that awful leader. Besides, Zoe was having all the fun kicking those Goblimons butts."

"Right, well lets go!" We took off down the hall way.

We reached a door, but it needed a code to get in, so Kokuwamon took care of that by frying the system.

"Next stop, the assembly line!" Agunimon stated as we ran inside.

There wasn't anything there, or at least, that's what I thought, until the lights came on, and I saw we were surrounded by Goblimon….A LOT of Goblimon!

"I don't like the looks of this…" Bokomon muttered.

**"EWW!** What's that?" I asked, pointing towards a big ugly bug Digimon.

"Snimon! This pray mantis Digimon has blades for hands. His special attack is twin sickles." Bokomon informed us.

"Well, look what we have here!" Snimon said while he jumped down, "You destroyed part of my factory, so I'll destroy you!"

All of the Goblimon charged at us, and everyone started to run off in different directions.

"Pyro Darts!" Takuya started shooting at Snimon, but his stupid blade hands blocked every one of Agunimons attacks.

"Celestial Arrow!" I aimed and shot at Snimon, but my arrow bounced off his hands. Snimon ran to Agunimon, and kicked him in the face.

**"AGUNIMON!"** I shouted.

Agunimon held Snimon back, but he was struggling. Snimon was too strong! But he was to caught up with attacking Takuya, leaving him distracted to expect another attack, so I took this as my opportunity.

**"HEY, UGLY! UP HERE!"** I shouted, getting Snimons while aiming my attack at him.

"Celestial - **AGHHH!" **Snimon hit me, and knocked me to the ground before I could even manage to hit him.

Just as Snimon was about to strike me down, he was knocked out of the way and into the wall. I looked up and saw J.P controlling the crane that had just saved my life.

**"QUICK THINKING BUDDY!"** Agunimon shouted, happy that J.P had just saved our butts.

But it wasn't enough to keep Snimon down for long, because he sent an attack straight towards the crane, and it sliced it apart and began to collapse with J.P still inside.

"J.P!" Agunimon shouted as the crane fell and crashed.

**"NO!"** I shouted as I flew up.

Suddenly, a blue light flew up from the center of the room, revealing a spirit.

"Is that-" Kumamon started

"A spirit!" Agunimon finished.

The Kokuwamon flew J.P down to the ground, where he pulled out his D-tector and aimed it out the spirit.

**"SPIRIT!"** J.P shouted as he became surrounded by blur strips of data.

**"EXECUTE! SPIRIT EVOLUTION! BEETLEMON!"** A blue beetle emerged from the data.

"J.P spirit evolved!"

"Yes, to Beetlemon, the legendary warrior of thunder!"

"I cant believe it…**I DID IT!** Im Beetlemon!" J.P exclaimed as he did a small victory dance.

After a short quick battle, Snimon lost and Beetlemon scanned his fractal code. All in all, another day saved!

"You can all go back to your homes now." The Kokuwamon were rejoicing for their freedom.

"I was right to believe in you!" the little Kokuwamon said to J.P .

"Hey, you ok?" I turned to see Takuya looking at me with a concerned face.

"Yea, why wouldn't I be?"

"You got hit pretty hard by Snimon."

"Eh, no big ugly green bug can put me down that easily!" I stated, doing a fist pump.

Now, all of us has our own spirit…and when we work together, we will be unstoppable!

* * *

A/N: I apologize if this chapter was extremely crappy, but i still hope you guys liked it enough to give it a review!


	7. Motion sickness and Grumblemon!

**A/N: Wow, so sorry for the long update! Please don't hate me! Ok, so here you guys go, and sorry if it's a little crappy! Enjoy!**

* * *

"**WHAT! NO MONEY?"**

"Hey, what're you doing! Put me down right-**AHH**!"

"**GET OUT!"**

"**AHHHHHH!" **We all screamed as we were thrown out of the store, and landed on the ground painfully.

"Owwwwww…." My groan was muffled, due to the fact that someone had landed on top of me.

"Please come back…When you're not just a bunch of deadbeats!" The restraunt owner yelled at us. **WHAT DID HE MEAN BY A BUNCH OF DEADBEATS! WE HAVE MONEY!**

"But we're REALLY hungry, and we do have money!" Zoe argued back, moving back over to the owner to show him our money, "See?"

'SLAM!' Was what the door said as it was closed in her face.

"You have money?" Bokomon asked. "Let me see it." Zoe handed him the money.

He inspected it for a few seconds, before speaking. "You call this stuff money?" Bokomon said, a shocked expression finding its way on his face before continuing. "Frankly, I would've thrown you out of that restraunt too." He threw Zoe's money onto the ground, causing Zoe to frown a bit as she got on the ground to pick it up quickly.

"So, what's money like in the digital world? If you're so smart, how do we get our hands on some?" J.P asked Bokomon.

"It's simple," he began before turning around to look at us, "Stop being lazy, and go to work."

**"YOU WANT US KIDS TO WORK? THAT'S WHAT ALLOWANCES ARE FOR!" **Takuya shouted angrily, clearly stating the simple truth.

"Cant you just lend us some?" Tommy asked Bokomon.

Takuya and J.P look at each other, before sticking their hands out in front of Bokomon with open palms. "Yeah, hand it over!"

Bokomon pulled out a wallet from his waistband, and showed it to us before opening it. But when he did, nothing was in there….just dust.

"As you can see, I'm without funds as well."

We all groaned in response, only thinking about how hungry we were.

Bokomon and Neemon started to walk off, while we all fell to the ground.

"Now, come on you nincompoops, and follow me."

"WAHHHHHHHHH!" J.P moaned.

"It's time to go." Bokomon ordered.

"That's not going." Neemon chided in, pointing to how were not moving as they spoke.

"We're still hungry!" Zoe cried.

"Yea, we gotta eat something!" Takuya added.

"ANYTHING!" Tommy and I groaned.

"Hey, you guys?" Everyone stopped whining when J.P pointed to a sign behind Bokomon. "Take a look at that!" I got up and moved over to the poster to read it.

"Heroes wanted: All your meals for free! Rock Solid!"

"I'm brave enough to eat!" Takuya exclaimed happily as the rest of us became happy, standing up in the process.

Everyone else ran over to where the sign was, and when we all turned the corner, we saw three snail Digimon, who seemed to be kinda scared that we had just appeared out of nowhere.

"Ummm….we're heroes?" Takuya said, which brought smiles to the little snails faces.

* * *

"Ummm…exactly why are we sitting in a crate?" I asked, sitting with my legs crossed, and DemiVeemon in my lap.

"Because!…..Shhhh! The train's coming!" Takuya whisper shouted, placing a hand over my mouth while he and the others had their heads sticking out of a bush.

"Shouldn't we hide?" Zoe asked, stating the obvious.

"Right!" They all pulled their heads out from the bush.

"I wonder what these guys want us to do?" Takuya questioned aloud.

"Relax, I'm sure they have a good plan." Zoe reassured.

I was kinda buying it, until we were pulled out from the bush and onto the tracks, and into the tunnel, causing all of us to scream in panic.

"Some good plan…" I muttered to myself.

"I hope all their plans aren't as crazy as this one…" Takuya muttered to us as the KaratsukiNumemon came back.

They explained to us how a Digimon called Grumblemon attacked them, in search for their mountains fractal code. But he didn't believe them when they told him they don't even know where it is, so he continued bothering them.

"Don't worry, we'll take care of him! Right guys?" Takuya asked, reassuring the KaratsukiNumemon that we would help them.

Everyone stated their answer of agreement as we came out of the tunnel and back into the light of the sun. Zoe then asked how come we couldn't just take the fractal code and keep it from Grumblemon. Bokomon then went on explaining the number of reasons why we couldn't, but I wasn't really listening. But when one of the KaratsukiNumemon began to explain that there was more than one problem, I began to listen again.

"He took your women?" I asked, shocked that someone would do such a thing.

The KaratsukiNumemon nodded their heads sadly. I couldn't believe this Grumblemon guy! Taking these guys women, in order to trade them off for the fractal code!

"Just leave everything to us!" J.P assured them.

"We are in your debt, heroes."

While J.P went on about thinking of our food we were going to get for helping, I took the time to look out at where the train tracks led. I swear that my heart stopped for a second as I saw where it led.

"Uh-oh!" I squeaked out, moving closer to Takuya.

"What is it?" He asked me, questioning my sudden drop of cheerfulness. I pointed a finger towards the mountain, and when he saw what had freaked me out, he freaked out too.

"Hold on! You want us to ride through that," He gestured to the mountain, "In this?"

The others saw what were looking at, and soon had the same expressions we did.

"ARE YOU SNAILS INSANE?" Apparently they were if they wanted us to ride through that thing.

Everyone grabbed onto something closest to them as we started to go down. I clutched onto Takuya, and buried my face into his shoulder, while probably squeezing the life out of DemiVeemon.

"AHHHHHHHH! WHY COULDN'T I HAVE JUST FLOWN? WHY!" I screamed to myself, not daring to open my eyes. But when someone hit me in the back of the head, my eyes shot open as I yelled in pain.

"OW- if I find out who did that, I'll- uh-oh!" My head started spinning as everything flew right past us. I immediately regretted opening my eyes.

"At least it's starting to slow down!" Takuya shouted over everyone else.

"We're not slowing down," Tommy began. "WE'RE SPEEDING UP!"

"How is this thing even staying on the tracks?" Takuya asked before screaming again.

"Actually," one of the KaratsukiNumemon began, sounding as calm as ever. "I don't think it is."

"OHHH!" I nearly fainted as the wheels of the cart lifted up off the ground, and crashed, throwing everyone out and almost down the mountain. When I opened my eyes and looked down below us, I gripped onto one of the wooden poles we had crashed into, and clung to it with one hand for dear life, being as my other hand was hanging onto DemiVeemon. But I felt my hand slip, and I began to fall.

"AHHHHH!" I screamed as I felt my hand slip off the pole.

"LILLY!" I heard Takuya yell, and felt someone grab my hand.

Nervously, I opened one eye to see who had just saved my life. "Don't worry! I gotch 'ya!" Takuya assured me as he pulled me back up to the tracks. I grabbed onto him as I shook, burying my face into his shirt. I had almost died, and yeah, I was scared shitless, not to mention I felt really dizzy and sick right now.

"Hey, you're alright….don't worry, you're ok." Takuya soothed, patting my back gently as DemiVeemon climbed onto his shoulder. "You climb up first, ok?" I noticed that was hung down and I quickly grabbed onto it and started climbing up quickly with shaky hands.

"Takuya, if I die, I will haunt you."

"Ughhh…" I groaned as I climbed inside the little house. Never in my life have I ever felt as sick as I feel right now.

I opened my eyes and saw something come crashing towards my face, but I grabbed it and stopped it before it could even hit me. I looked up to see who my attacker was, and I wasn't quite surprised to see that it was none other than Koji Minamoto.

"Ya' know, it's not a very smart idea to whack someone in the face that is still suffering from major motion sickness, and has a 95% chance of barfing all over you. Now, I suggest you put that thing away before you seriously hurt someone, and help me….NOW!" He bent down and helped me up and over to lay against the wall before going back to his spot with the pole.

Takuya stuck his head inside while shouting for joy, and ducked down just in time before Koji hit him in the face.

"You're here?" Takuya asked, clearly surprised.

"You're the people that these guys found to help out?" Koji asked, just as shocked as Takuya.

Everyone else poked their heads inside and got the same expression of shock on their faces as they saw Koji.

"Koji?" J.P asked stupidly. 'Well duh? He's like, right in front of your face!'

"Yea, none of us could find any food either. Hehe…" Takuya said, laughing a little.

"Ughhh, right now, food doesn't sound so good to my stomach…" I groaned out.

"Hey," Bandana began, sounding irritated if not angry. "Don't count me in with you guys." Well, sheesh, that was pretty rude. He turned towards the KaratsukiNumemon before continuing. "These kids aren't gonna be able to help you at all."

"I'll help you right upside the head!" Takuya retorted, clearly pissed off at the way Koji had just insulted us in front of our faces.

"What someone could help with, is helping 'me' find a glass of water….and maybe a bucket…" I said, hoping someone would help. Of course, they weren't paying attention to my suggestion of help.

"Can you at least give us a chance?" Tommy asked Bandana, a hopeful expression on his face.

"Thanks, but no thanks." Koji answered. "I mean, look at you. The least you guys will do is get in my way. Can I help it if you aren't up to my level?"

I felt like I was going to puke all over the place, and all this kid could do to help was insult me and my friends? Yeah, I'm not a happy person right now.

"Watch it stick boy, or I'll-"

"Takuya Kanbara, don't you dare bother finishing that sentence, or I will puke all over you!" I shouted angrily, hoping that he would stop fighting with Koji, and notice that I was in dire need of help at the moment.

"Gentlemen! And young lady! Please!" The KaratsukiNumemon elder spoke, trying to calm everyone down. "Much thanks to all of you for coming! And now, it's time to eat!"

I felt my stomach lurch at the mention of food, and immediately covered my mouth.

"**OH GOD! SOMEONE GET A BUCKET, AND FAST!" **I heard what sounded like J.P shout.

"Here!" Koji threw a bucket at me, and I immediately grabbed it and barfed in it.

"Ughhh…." I groaned before throwing up some more. I felt someone come and pull my hair out of my face and rub gentle circles on my back.

"Feel better?" Takuya asked me after I had finished barfing all over the place.

I nodded my head. "Yeah…can I have some water? There's a bottle in my bag."

He nodded his head and grabbed my bag, pulling out my water bottle and opening it up for me. I took a few sips, getting the bad aftertaste out of my mouth. When I had finished, I noticed that Takuya had brought over something that looked like a brown cabbage. He handed it to me.

"Go on and eat up!" He said with a smile on his face.

I nodded my thanks to him, taking a bite out of the cabbage like thing. It didn't taste like cabbage, but instead, steak! I ate the entire thing in minutes. "Thank you. So, how did Bandana get here?"

"The KaratsukiNumemon said he fell from the sky…"

"I'm not even gonna ask you to go into that any further." I said, stopping him from explaining anymore. I yawned, moving over to the beds that the Digimon had set out for us, laying on one and quickly drifting off to sleep.

* * *

I shivered a little as I felt the wind blow on me. I reached my arms up a little to try and warm me up, only….I couldn't move my arms. Slowly, my eyes drifted open as I felt another chill across my body. 'Ugh, why is it so fricking cold? And why can't I move my arms?' I thought as I opened my eyes. The first thing I could see was the darkness at the bottom of the cliff.

"AGHHHHH!" I screamed so loud, you could probably here it up on the moon. Everyone else was woken up from my scream, and were now freaking out too.

"What's going on here?" Zoe asked, the panic clear in her voice.

"I don't think I wanna know!" J.P concluded, panicking as well.

"Ummm….if this is a joke, could you maybe please, umm, pull me back up?" I shut up when I saw that one of the snail Digimon holding a knife thingy.

"What're you doing?" Koji shouted up at them in anger. He was on the other side of Takuya, me on the other side of Takuya, making him in between me and Koji, Zoe on my right, J.P on her other side, with Bokomon, Neemon, and DemiVeemon on J.P's other side, and Tommy on the end.

"We'll give you back to your partner, in exchange for our women!" The elder stated angrily.

"You dirty sneaks! Is that why you brought us here?" Takuya exclaimed angrily.

"Hmph! I'd say it was YOU who were the dirty sneaks!" The elder exclaimed, "Pretending to be kind, helpful strangers, when you're legendary warriors!"

"But we're trying to help you! What's wrong with that?" I shouted up to him. He then went on to say that we had an ally.

"**WHAT ALLY? WHAT'RE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" **Koji demanded, moving around in his rope, trying to get free.

"Don't play dumb! You're all in league with Grumblemon!" Just as the elder said that, an explosion came from the side of the mountain we were hanging on. I looked up at the hole in confusion as I heard someone start to talk inside of it.

"Must eat fractal code. Or bad things will happen!"

"Oh yeah? Says who?" Takuya asked.

The only thing that I could understand from the reply was that it was Grumblemon as he stepped out of the hole.

"Hey!" Zoe exclaimed as everyone began to freak out again, "Look at that symbol!"

"He's….a legendary warrior too?" Takuya exclaimed in shock.

"Give fractal code. Or else." Geez, this guy was ugly!

I looked up to see the KaratsukiNumemon holding the knives WAY too close to our ropes that we were tied to. Grumblemon said something unintelligible, but I could understand the part where he said he didn't care what happened to us, so the KaratsukiNumemon began to cut our ropes.

"GAHH!" I began to panic, praying that they would stop.

The KaratsukiNumemon told Grumblemon that we were legendary warriors when he didn't do anything to help us. So, when they did, he pulled out a giant hammer and tried to smash us to pieces. By accident, one of the KaratsukiNumemon cut my rope all the way, and I began to fall, and so did Koji.

"AHHHH!" I screamed as I fell.

"Koji!" Zoe shouted.

"Gyahh, Lilly!" Takuya shouted.

"SPIRIT!" I heard Koji shout and I saw him become encased in data, soon coming back out as Lobomon. The legendary warrior of light caught me, keeping me in place so I didn't fall.

"Thanks, Lobomon….I owe you one." I said, looking back up at the mountain, when I got an idea. "Lobomon, throw me up into the air!"

"What! But-"

"JUST DO IT!" He did as I had asked, and launched me into the air. I pulled out my D-tector as I saw the blue data swirling around my hand, soon surrounding me in data. "EXECUTE!" I scanned my hand, "SPIRIT EVOLUTION!"I felt the changes going through me as my armor got put together, and I reappeared from the data, flying. "ANGEWOMON!"

I heard the shouts of the others as they turned into their Digimon forms. Kazemon and Kumamon went off to help Lobomon, while I stayed to help Agunimon and Beetlemon.

"HA, PYRO DARTS!" Agunimon began to throw tiny embers at Grumblemon who only blocked them off with his hammer.

Beetlemon's head began to glow with static, and he charged at Grumblemon. "Lightning Blitz!" He knocked Grumblemon into the wall, creating a hole. Then, we had a big problem.

Lobomon came up and Agunimon growled a bit in frustration. I flew around a bit, searching.

"What's wrong now?" Lobomon asked.

"We don't know where Grumblemon is."

"You don't know?" Lobomon exclaimed in shock. Just then, Grumblemon popped out from the side of the mountain, and Agunimon leapt up at him, getting in the way of Lobomon's aim. "You trying to get shot?"

"AGUNIMON, WATCH OUT!" I saw Grumblemon fixing to strike Agunimon, but he couldn't get out of the way in time.

"AGHHHHH!"

"AGUNIMON!" I flew down after him. Thankfully, he grabbed onto the rope ladder we had climbed up earlier. But Grumblemon popped up out of nowhere and tried to knock Takuya off the rope ladder. He dodged the attack, but barely. Now he was swinging back and forth, trying to dodge all the attacks Grumblemon threw at him.

"Time to go!" I shouted as I grabbed Agunimon and flew out of the way, giving Lobomon the chance to shoot at Grumblemon, but before he could, said Digimon was already gone before he had the chance to, and it started raining.

"All that rain tumbling down the mountain gives me an idea…" Beetlemon said, and before I could ask what, he flew off and began to call for Grumblemon. When Grumblemon appeared, he tried to hit Beetlemon with his hammer, but Beetlemon dodged it and thunder fisted the mountain, causing Grumblemon to go tumbling down into the dark abyss below.

"Nice job!" Agunimon complimented.

"Huh? What's that?" I asked, pointing to the mountain as data surrounded it.

"It must be the mountains fractal code."

Just then, Grumblemon appeared once more.

"Oh no! Grumblemon!" Kazemon shouted as she flew up next to J.P.

He said something about finding what he wanted anyway, and then he pulled something out and became encased in data.

"Gigasmon!" An even bigger and UGLIER Digimon stood in Grumblemon's place. We all gasped as we saw what had just happened. Gigasmon jumped up into the air and began to spin rapidly, creating a small twister.

"QUAGMIRE TWISTER!" He headed straight towards J.P and Zoe, but they got out of the way just in time, causing me, Takuya, Koji, and Tommy to get hit instead.

Tommy, Koji, and Takuya fell off the ladder while I got hit and de-digivolved from the force of the hit.

"Hey, grab onto me! FROZEN TUNDRA!" Kumamon froze himself onto the side of the mountain, saving Koji and Takuya, while I kept falling. I felt someone grab me and I looked up to see Agunimon holding onto me. Gigasmon took the mountains fractal code, causing everything to collapse, including us, who were hanging onto the side of the mountain, fell with it.

We had been defeated by Grumblemon.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: It's spring break next week, so I can hopefully update soon if I find time to rewrite the next chapter up on my laptop. So, sorry for the long wait, and I hope you enjoyed it! REVIEW!**


End file.
